A King and his choices
by Coi86
Summary: Robb must choose a Frey woman for his wife and Queen. Elinor just wants to be free to make her own choices. Forced together in marriage, will everything actually turn out better than they ever thought it could? (Haven't read the books; won't be absolutely canon compliant and will be AU - obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This fic is based on the TV series. I haven't read the books. I do look up things from time to time that may align with the books better but it'll be little things like the colour of someone's hair and such. I know the show changed some of those things. This fic won't necessarily follow the proper timeline or what happens at all, I'm just seeing where it takes me. So things may change quite drastically to what happens in the actually story.

That's what fanfic is all about right? =D

I do not own Game of Thrones, either in book or TV form. This story is purely for my enjoyment and as a fan of the series.

* * *

"Ellie! ELLIE!"

A young girl raced into the room, her face red from running up the stairs from the great hall. Elinor dropped her book and rushed over, helping her sister over to a cushioned bench set in the window.

"Whatever could be so important for you to nearly kill yourself in the process? Running around the castle is not what I would call safe Gwinnie. You need to be more careful. What would have happened if you had tripped on your skirts? Or a loose floor stone?"

Elinor shook her head as the girl appeared to ignore her words. She had known telling her sister off would do no good but it was what she did anyway. Like a tradition of sorts. She smiled and waited as Gwynevere opened her mouth to impart her news.

"Lady Stark was just here. She was asking father about something to do with the war. I was in the back, hiding so no one would see me so I couldn't hear everything but at the end I heard father make her promise to marry her eldest son to one of his daughters! Just think, one of us could be Queen of the North! How exciting."

She clasped her hands to her chest and twirled around the room. Her brown dress fanned out around her along with her brown hair. Elinor laughed out loud.

"I think you're a bit young Gwinnie. They'll want an older girl, one who has flowered. And I'm sure he'll pick Roslin. She's the most beautiful, though it's not much of a competition really."

She said this without malice. Elinor was quite happy with her looks and hoped her older sister would make a good match. In her opinion any match was good if it got you out of the dismal building they called home. She hoped for love but a comfortable home and a not-too-horrible husband was what she would settle for if given the chance. That's if she got a chance to marry at all. With so many sisters around it was getting a bit difficult for their father to marry them off. There were a couple who had chosen to stay at The Twins and help look after their siblings but the majority of the women dreamed of making a match.

Elinor sometimes wished she was a man so she could venture off and make her own way in the world. Instead she had to sit idly by and wait for someone to make decisions about her future for her. And now the household would be in chaos as King Robb made his way there to pick a bride. Some of her sisters would do anything to be chosen, meaning they would likely resort to underhanded tactics. It was usually the case when a suitor arrived but a king would turn up the competition tenfold.

Gwynevere was happily babbling to herself about the whole situation and Elinor had had enough.

"Come Gwinnie. We're going to get some fresh air and get away before the news spreads. Hilda and Edith will no doubt be in here soon to sort through dresses and trinkets."

Elinor didn't particularly care for the two sisters she shared the bed chamber with, she mostly tried to stay out of their way. Hilda was especially vicious at times. Her rages were something to avoid if possible. Elinor pitied the man she ended up with.

The girls made their way down to the kitchens to grab whatever they could before running out to the stables. Elinor went straight up to her favourite horse's stall and offered a carrot on the palm of her hand. A silver muzzle appeared over the top of the stall gate and just about inhaled the treat. She giggled as she felt the wet tongue lap over her skin appreciatively.

"Hello girl. Miss me?"

The animal neighed softly and pushed gently at the gate with a hoof. It only took Elinor a couple of minutes to put a bridle of the horse and lift Gwynevere up before hoisting herself onto the broad back. She leant forward and whispered in the creature's ear," Run for me Luna."

She felt her sister wrap her arms tightly around her stomach but she knew it wasn't in fear. Riding horses was one of the freedoms they had and they both liked to fly through the air as if they were really up above the clouds. Soon the keep was in the distance behind them as they raced along the grassy paddocks that came up to the river's edge. Once they made it to a small forested area the horse slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped to nibble on the tender plants at the base of a nearby tree. The girls slipped from the creatures back and wandered to their favourite place. No one but they seemed to come here and it made it all the more special in their eyes. The trees began to thin out to open into a small glade with a clear pond in the middle. Wild flowers dotted the soft green grass and convenient stones were situated near the water's edge, as if someone had created this place just for two girls who needed a space of their own from time to time. The surrounding trees kept them hidden from view, unless someone was to come right up to the edge of the glade.

Elinor breathed in deeply and smiled. The forest was quiet and still in comparison to the commotion that she knew was occurring at The Twins right now. She briefly wondered when the king would arrive and how he would go about choosing his bride but she pushed the intrusive thoughts away. Right now all she wanted to do was soak in the silence and tranquillity of the trees. She settled herself next to the pond and absent-mindedly trailed her fingers through the water. As she gazed at her reflection she noted her features and looked for any sign of beauty. Her brown eyes were nicely shaped she thought and her lashes were long and plentiful but that was hardly a claim to loveliness. Her nose was straight and wasn't overly large and her chin didn't jut out like her sister Francine's did.

Luckily Francine had no intention of marrying and spent her time in the training pens with swords and daggers. Her lips were nice and plump but not too big. Overall her looks were fine but not outstanding though Elinor wasn't sure she would know what to do if she was truly beautiful. All of the attention would get to her. As she was, she could slip by unnoticed and let the men of The Twins gawk at her more attractive sisters.

She glanced at her sister, taking in her face and figure and knew she would be quite pretty when she grew into a proper young woman. That wouldn't be for some years yet and Elinor almost laughed as she watched her sister make little houses out of grass and flowers with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. She was so innocent. Elinor hoped she would get to keep her lovely simple nature and perhaps marry a man who was kind and thoughtful. Anyone too harsh and mean was a sure way to destroy her gentle sister and she shuddered as she felt a shadow fall across her even though the sun was shining brightly.

After spending most of the morning outside, Elinor felt her stomach rumble and knew it was time to return to the keep for the midday meal. She stood and brushed any grass from her skirts and Gwynevere did the same. They smiled at one another and went to collect the horse. Luna hadn't wandered too far away and seemed ready to leave as well. They clambered onto the animal and she took off at a fast gallop back to the stables. There was no one around as they gave the mare a quick brush down before securing her in her stall once more. Elinor sighed as they made their way to the dining hall. She was dreading having to sit with her sisters and hear them talk about the impending visit by the king. She usually got along with the other girls quite well but it was always the same when a single man visited the castle.

_And it wouldn't matter if he wasn't unmarried either_, she thought to herself. She knew some of her older sisters weren't bothered by the rules that a married man should follow. They knew the chance of being wed were slim so they had decided to just enjoy themselves when they could. Father didn't seem to mind too much but Elinor doubted he knew about everything his daughters got up to.

The noise from the dining hall echoed down the corridor as the two girls hurried along, the excitement of the conversation was obvious. After pausing briefly in the doorway they spotted an empty space on a bench seat near the top table. As soon as they sat Gwynevere turned to another of the younger sisters next to her to happily chatter on about the topic at hand. Elinor focused on filling her plate and tried to tune out the gossip that was thinly veiled as conversation that was flying around.

"I heard he's the most handsome man in the North. And charming. So charming!"

"Well _I _heard he turns into a wolf at night and goes hunting in the forest to slake his blood lust for those that have wronged him."

"I was told he's bedded every woman in the North, even a wildling woman!"

And so it went for the remainder of the meal. The rumours grew wilder as her sisters tried to best each other and soon the comments began to make Elinor blush as they got more and more outrageous. She glanced at Gwynevere to see if she was listening but found her sister had already left the table, probably for her lessons with the septa.

She didn't envy the younger girls being cooped up with the bitter old woman. Thankfully her time in the school room had ended a couple of years before. She rather enjoyed sewing and embroidery and was very good at it but the presence of the septa had ruined any shred of accomplishment she might have felt. There wasn't a nice bone in the old woman's body and she sought to put down and sully any achievement by the girls. She couldn't remember a single compliment she might have received for her work and she had discovered quite early on that if she kept her head down and got on with things, then she was more likely to escape notice and a horribly negative comment.

The hall had begun to clear by the time Elinor stood to leave. She was at a loss as to where to go but decided on the library. It was one of her favourite places in the keep. The windows were larger to allow more light in and a spiral staircase in the middle of the room allowed access to the two upper floors. Tables were overflowing with parchment and writing implements and bookcases were practically bursting with books and scrolls. The uppermost floor was where Elinor loved to go as it held the history books and poems and songs. Hardly anyone ever went there and I they did it was usually one of her father's councillors, looking for this money ledger or that natural remedy for gout.

She climbed the staircase slowly, savouring the slightly muffled silence and the smell of old parchment. Her usual chair by the window was vacant and a pile of books that she had set aside last time sat untouched.

After settling into the chair and opening a book on her lap, Elinor found herself gazing out the window. Rain had begun to fall gently and she watched as tiny rivulets ran down the glass panes. Her thoughts drifted until they settled on the young king and his upcoming visit. She wondered how it would go. She supposed the initial introduction would happen in the great hall. Would father line them all up like cows for the market? Or would he request that they meet him in his chambers and they would see the king in that way? Knowing her father's lack of manners, Elinor was certain he would have then line up in the hall and try and make the king choose on the spot. She hoped he wasn't so stupid but as she hadn't met the man she couldn't really say.

If he succumbed to pressure and chose on the spot, she was afraid the poor man would end up with one of her less agreeable sisters. It wasn't that some of her sisters weren't attractive or even beautiful. The problem was the personality beneath. Elinor felt sorry for him in a way. A king should be free to choose his own bride but this one had made a deal and now he had to honour it. She sighed. It seemed even as she avoided the conversation about King Robb, she couldn't escape her thoughts and musings. An image of herself being wed to the currently faceless king entered her mind. She was wearing a beautiful deep blue gown with grey embroidery around the edges. Her hair had been arranged in an intricate bun at the base of her head. A smile graced her face as she gazed into the blurred image that represented the king. Elinor knew right away it was a fantasy. Not only was she sure she wouldn't stand a chance at being chosen, she had noticed she was smiling. If anything a pensive frown would be on her face as she fumbled through the ceremony and then the feast that would follow after. _And then the bedding ceremony_, she thought. _And then the bedding!_ A shudder ran through her at the thought. She wasn't naive. Living in a large family tended to open one's eyes about what happened in all aspects of married life. She had listened to her older sisters' talk about their occasional night-time excursions. And then if any of her married sisters happened to be visiting, they would then join in the ribald conversation. Elinor ignored them as best she could but the odd comment would slip through to her occasionally. And she had seen the horses being mated at times, though she hoped the action was a bit less violent between a man and woman.

There was, however, an appealing part to the whole arranged marriage to the king. It would mean that whoever married him would get to leave. Forever. Elinor had to admit the thought was a nice one. And to get to go somewhere so different like Winterfell.

Elinor shook her head. No, she would not entertain any notion of being chosen. It would only make it that much harder when she heard the name of another come from the king's mouth. She would settle with being herself and see where that got her.

* * *

Robb sat in his tent, listening to his mother talk about her visit with Walder Frey. His heart almost stopped when she mentioned the part about him marrying a Frey. Not only had he been forced into a war, he had also been forced into accepting the title of King in the North. Now his mother of all people was trying to force him into another situation he didn't particularly care for.

All he wanted was to be home, next to a warm fire with a drink in his hand. His family would be there around him, including his father and everything would continue on as it had before King Robert had arrived to ruin it all.

He sighed and rubbed his temple as a throbbing pain began to make itself known.

"Excuse me please."

He stood suddenly and strode from the tent, surprising everyone present. As he wandered through the camp men and women bowed or curtsied but he didn't pay them much attention.

His feet eventually led him over to a pen that housed some of the horses. Robb rested his forearms on the topmost railing and watched the animals as his mind twisted and writhed around the new information.

He knew he had acted a little rashly, just leaving everyone like that but right now he didn't care. Right now he wasn't a king. He was just a young man who desperately wanted something that he had nearly had within his grasp. But now he couldn't even have that.

_Talisa_, he thought. The pretty healer's face was foremost in his mind. What were they going to do? The first time he saw her he knew that he could fall in love with her. Her very presence on the battlefield told of her courage and compassion. He had thought she would make a great queen and mother of his children. He also couldn't deny the physical pull he had towards her. And he knew she felt it too, even as she hurled thinly veiled insults at him during their first meeting.

Now it was all to come to nothing. He had to keep his word. But at the same time….

"You seem disturbed your Grace."

He didn't have to look to the side to know who it was that spoke. A smile began to form but disappeared just as soon as a warmth he couldn't contain travelled through his body at her closeness.

"Not at all my lady. I just have a lot on my mind but your presence beside me does much to lighten my thoughts."

Brown eyes met blue as the couple gazed at one another. All thoughts of his potential Frey bride flew from his mind as he looked at the woman beside him. She was the first to break eye contact as she looked back at the horses. She mimicked his stance but had to reach further to rest her arms on the railing. Robb couldn't help but notice how close their hands were. All he had to do was move over a little and they would be touching, arm to arm. The warmth turned into a fire as he thought about touching her bare skin. He felt agitated as he found it difficult to restrain himself. It wasn't the place for that sort of contact. He focused on the horses as well and tried to quite his thrumming body. Talisa spoke.

"Sometimes I miss my home. Every day I wonder what my mother and brother are doing. I wonder if he has met someone and if he's happy. But then I think of the work I do and how many people I have helped and healed. And the people I have met. Then I know I wouldn't want be anywhere else but here, with you."

A blush crept across her face at the admission as she waited for his reply, eyes straight ahead. Robb was amazed that she seemed to know just what he needed to hear. His previous longing for his family was soothed just a bit as he thought of how far away she was from her own kin and how she seemed to be alright with the distance.

Robb smiled and went to reach for her hand but stopped himself just in time. Talisa noticed the small movement and moved to look at him properly. Robb felt as if she wanted to touch him badly, if only to lay a hand against his face in comfort.

"I should retire for the night. Good night, your Grace."

He nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady enough.

He watched her walk away in the direction of her tent, noting the way her hips swayed. A slight change in the air suggested someone was standing behind him. Robb knew without turning who it would be. He sighed and turned to face his mother. The look on her face suggested that she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"Robb. You must be more careful. Now that your bannermen know of your…agreement with Walder you cannot be seen to be lusting after another woman. We need their loyalty and if they think you will break your oath about this then they will no longer trust your judgement and may leave the host."

Robb crossed him arms and scowled.

"I know you mean well mother but please don't say any more. I did not make an agreement with Walder Frey. _You_ did. I can still refuse and find another way around the Trident."

His words hung in the air and he suddenly realised just how foolish they sounded. His arms dropped to his side and he hunched slightly. The weight of being a king had never felt as heavy as it did right now.

Catelyn's expression softened as she looked at her first born. She hadn't wanted to agree to the marriage but it was the only way they would win the war and avoid having their heads on spikes. She wanted her children to be happy in life and love and have the freedom to make their own choices, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

She put her hands on his shoulders, making him lift his head to meet her gaze.

"I know this is an awful situation but we must get through it. The only way is Walder's way. If we defy him he will withdraw his men from your army. And we won't be able to cross the river. You must keep your word and follow through with the marriage. Don't underestimate the Frey's my son. The family may be scorned by everyone but they still wield power."

She ruffled his hair as she used to do when he was a boy. A half-hearted smile appeared on his face. Catelyn took it as a kind of acceptance.

"Good. We will ride out with a small party tomorrow to The Twins. The sooner we get this choosing over the better."

Robb grunted in reply and walked his mother back to her tent before returning to his own for some much needed rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor woke as someone drew the tapestry from the window, allowing the morning light to enter. She groaned and tried to hide her head under the pillow. It was snatched from her, quite rudely she thought, and she cracked an eye open to see who the offender was. Her maid, Sara stood before her.

"Come on Elinor, up you get. The King is here and will meet with you and your sisters before long. You're one of the last to get ready. We don't have time for a bath but as you had one last night you shouldn't offend too badly. Now up."

The twinkle in her eye belied the harsh words and Elinor smiled at the attempt to get some kind of reaction. As soon as she was out of bed, Sara whipped her night dress up over her head before settling a light cotton under dress over her body. Next followed an amber coloured dress, simple in cut and design but fit her like a glove. The maid laced it up firmly and had her charge sit on a stool so she could order the tangled mess before her. After brushing the silky strands into shining perfection, Sara grew frustrated as the soft tresses slipped out of style after style. In the end she settled with securing half up in a silver clasp and the rest cascaded down Elinor's back. After surveying her handiwork, Sara pronounced Elinor 'done'.

The girl slipped her indoor slippers on and stood, mentally preparing herself for the onerous task ahead. Before Sara left the room she turned to say, "Oh and you're not to meet the King in the great hall. Your father requests your presence in his private receiving chambers."

And with that she left. Elinor wondered what had changed his mind. She had been so sure he would just line them up for display. Perhaps he was afraid of all of his daughters being rejected. He definitely wouldn't want to be humiliated like that in public. She sighed and felt her shoulders droop a bit. The best she could hope for was that her father kept his comments to himself. He delighted in bringing others down and a Stark King temporarily in his power would most likely bring out the nastiness in him. Walder knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. At least for today he had all the power.

Elinor straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She walked out of the bed chamber, pulling the door shut behind her and began walking, almost running in her haste. It would be best to try and shut her mind off and just get the next couple of moments over and done with. Then her day could go back to normal. Maybe she would escape to the library or go for a walk. She made it to the door of her father's rooms rather quickly and she stopped. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. She laid a hand against the rough wood and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Movement on the other side of the door made her stand straight and not a moment too soon as her father appeared in front of her with a scowl on his face.

"Well girl, don't just stand there! Get in and stand with your sisters," he barked, his impatience not at all concealed. Elinor ignored his ill temper and walked into the room. To her surprise there were only four of her sisters present, Roslin being one of them. She turned to her father and before she thought better of it she asked," Where are the rest of my sisters? I thought the King was to choose from all of us."

Walder's face darkened but he seemed to think twice about yelling again.

"Not that it's your business but I decided to hasten the process by presenting daughters whose looks were not so terrible to behold."

He laughed his unpleasant laugh.

"I hardly think he'd choose Regina or Beatrice! One with her saggy tits and the other with a beard to rival most men! Hah!"

Elinor cringed at his words as she watched him take his place in a chair by the window. Well, she had asked right? And that was her answer. She needed to remind herself to keep her tongue in check. Especially around others who were not afraid to say vulgar things, even in front of women. She turned her attention to her sisters. Roslin, Ana, Cathryn, Fianne. They were all dressed nicely enough. Each looked different to the other. Roslin had light features like Elinor but with blue eyes. Ana and Cathryn had had the same mother and had dark hair, almost black with blue eyes. Fianne looked the most different with bright auburn hair and green eyes. They were all of the same height but Elinor knew she and Fianne were the ones who were blessed (depending on who you spoke to) with full figures. Elinor didn't mind the curving hips; it was the top part she didn't appreciate. She combatted it by wearing gowns that covered her chest and didn't reveal much cleavage. Her maid also didn't lace her up too tightly as this would accentuate her bust and leave it open to lusty gazes from the men of The Twins. Looking down she noted that more of her chest was visible today but not so much that would draw the eye too much. The last thing she wanted her sisters to say was that she tried to use her tits to gain the King's interest. She was above such base tactics. She glanced at Fianne and noted she was not.

Her sisters seemed disinclined to chat so Elinor began to lower herself onto a stool before the fire but stood almost immediately as the door swung open. She held her breath as a young man entered the room. He was followed by an older woman who she guessed was his mother, Catelyn Stark. Their men at arms remained outside and the door closed loudly, making everyone jump slightly. Walder plastered a smile on his face and rose, muttering formalities. The King addressed their father without even glancing in their direction and it was Lady Stark who came over to the girls to assess them. They all stood straighter under the scrutiny and Roslin's pale cheeks warmed with colour. The older woman walked slowly, looking each of them in the face. A small frown of concentration wrinkled her forehead and Elinor wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking of how her son had been forced into this marriage and how disappointed he would be when he turned his attention to them?

When it was her turn she looked the other woman directly in the eyes, trying not to flinch away as the icy blue orbs bored into her. Elinor was surprised to see the emotions behind the cold gaze. Worry, compassion and understanding were all there. She supposed Lady Stark understood a little of what they must be going through. Elinor guessed she must have had an arranged marriage as well, being a noble woman from a respected house. She also knew this must be the last thing she would want for her son. She had heard what was said about the Frey's in general, Marrying into the family was considered below the older, wealthy houses.

Her lips twitched into a small smile as she tried to lighten the mood a little. The sombre faces and subdued voices were getting to her. Lady Stark surprised her again by returning the smile before she turned away to stand beside her son.

After what seemed like an age had passed, Walder Frey presented his daughters to the King.

"Your Grace, these are my daughters. I narrowed down the choice a bit. Most of em' aren't fit for stepping outside their bed chamber in the morning. These few are at least comely enough."

He waved his hand dismissively over the girls and returned to his seat, apparently thinking he had introduced the girls sufficiently. If the King was bothered by the way he treated his daughters he didn't show it. His face remained impassive as he looked them over without moving closer. He cleared his throat and said," If it's not too much of a bother Lord Frey, I would speak to each of your daughters alone."

He stood with his hands behind his back as he waited for Walder to register his words and then take action to clear the room. He beckoned to the girls.

"Fianne. You stay. The rest of us will go to my sitting room down the hall and await our King's orders."

His last comment was laced with sarcasm. No one seemed to notice but Elinor saw the King's lips tighten slightly. The last glimpse she had was of Fianne and the King standing awkwardly by the fire, before the door was shut in her face.

They made themselves as comfortable as they could in the cold sitting room and waited. After a small amount of time one of the Stark men at arms came to the door and took away another of her sisters, Roslin this time. And so it went until Elinor was the last one remaining. She had expected the other girls to come back once they had spoken with the King but she remained alone with Lady Stark and her father. The atmosphere was tense as Lady Stark stood by the window, gazing out at the river below. Her father was quite happily engaged in drinking a flagon of wine. No doubt he would be asleep before long.

A knock sounded on the door as the soldier came to escort her back to the other chamber. He pushed the door in and Elinor nodded her thanks before entering the room.

Robb Stark sat facing the doorway, lost in thought as he gazed into the flames of the fireplace. She stood just inside the room, unsure of whether she should advance and sit down opposite him or wait for him to realise she was there. In the end it only took him a couple more moments to see that he wasn't alone. He rose slowly from his seat and gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Please take a seat my lady. I'm sorry to ask but what is your name? I'm sure Lord Frey meant to mention it before but it must have slipped his mind."

Elinor advanced to the chair and sat before speaking. Robb sat after her and waited.

"My name is Elinor, your grace. My sixteenth name day is in the next month."

Robb nodded and remained silent, seeming to slip back into his thoughts. Elinor took a moment to study his face and found him to be quite handsome. His dark hair had a red hue to it. She was sure that if he stood in the sunlight his hair would appear to be on fire. His skin was pale and his eyes were blue, like his mother's. She knew he was taller than her from before and he gave off an aura of strength and calm. He still had his cloak on but she could see his polished armour beneath, glinting in the firelight. As the silence drew out Elinor began to fidget. She did the one thing she could think of. She spoke.

"Your grace? I…..I can come back later if you wish. You seem to be a bit subdued. Perhaps now is not the best time for me to be here."

She stood and made to leave but a warm hand lightly grasped her elbow before she could walk away. Elinor turned slightly to look questioningly at the young man.

"No, please. Stay."

He sat back down as did Elinor.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude and I apologise for that. I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed and have much on my mind."

He smiled and she felt her stomach do a flip. A smile did wonders for his face, turning it from sombrely handsome to youthful and dazzlingly attractive. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes but she didn't mind. The whole situation was difficult.

"So, I just wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

Elinor nodded.

"What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

The question sounded so completely inane it was all she could do not to laugh. Here he was, sitting before her and having to make a very important decision and he was asking her what her hobbies were? Elinor kept her composure as she answered.

"Well, I enjoy riding my horse, Luna. And going for walks when I can. I love to read almost anything and sewing is enjoyable, at least when the septa isn't around."

Robb was sure there was a story there but knew he didn't have the time to enquire further, at least not yet. He listened as the girl before him continued to talk and found he was soothed by her voice. There was a tone to it that the others had lacked. Ana had especially grated on his nerves with her high pitched girlish tones and piercing laugh.

He had been fighting off thoughts of Talisa all day but this was the first time it hadn't been such a struggle. Guilt began to seep through his mind. Was he that fickle? Could he simply move on that quickly? Her kind, lovely face filled his vision and he knew the answer was no. All he could do was try and deal with his feelings and treat his eventual wife as well as he could. A hand waved in front of him and he blinked. Elinor smiled as he came back to the present.

"You appeared to drift off again your grace. I'm sorry if my chatter isn't all that interesting. I talk too much sometimes, especially when nervous. I have often been told to hold my tongue in check. I should try harder it seems."

"No, not at all my lady. To be honest I find your conversation to be a nice change. All I've been allowed to talk about is strategy and fighting. It's nice to relax a little and talk about everyday things, although my next question isn't quite normal. If I were to make you my queen, how would you feel? What would you do? You would have to leave your family and eventually settle in Winterfell."

Elinor considered his words carefully. The thought of leaving The Twins filled her with a happy feeling but the thought of entering a loveless marriage to do so made her pause.

"I would feel happy in a way your grace. While my home is pleasant enough and my family is here, I have always known I would have to leave at some point for marriage. When I was younger I dreamed of going off on a randomly picked ship and not coming back till I'd had adventures of some kind. Sometimes I still wish I could do that."

She stopped talking for a moment to think how young and foolish she had been to even contemplate such a future for herself.

"And what would I do? If I am chosen to marry you I would spend my time with you and your mother so we could grow comfortable in each others company. Even if we found we hated each other, at least we would know where we stood with each other and could get along with things."

Robb nodded and almost laughed at the thought of them hating one another. He began to stand as Elinor spoke.

"I would expect at least one thing from you as my husband your grace. Honesty. That's all I ask."

He nodded again as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you for _your_ honesty, Lady Elinor. You remind me of my youngest sister, talking about adventures and such. She always wanted to learn swordplay and archery, not needlepoint and cookery."

A sad smile formed on his face as he thought of his sisters. It only helped to harden his resolve to get them back. If this marriage was one of the steps to making his family whole then he would do it.

A disgruntled voice in the hall announced the arrival of Lord Frey and the comfortable feeling that had begun to develop between them disappeared. The door swung open to admit Walder and his daughters. Lady Stark was absent this time.

"So? Which have you chosen? The day wears on and I would like this matter resolved tonight with a wedding and a bedding."

He guffawed at his comment as everyone else cringed.

Robb swallowed his distaste for the man and said, "Yes, I believe I have chosen from your daughters Lord Frey. As you will give me no more time or privacy to think it over," he walked over to Elinor and brought her hand to his lips, "Would you do me the honour of being my wife Lady Elinor?"

She gasped, lost for words. The heat from her sisters' glances told her of their opinions and she managed to find her voice to squeak out a 'yes'. After a brief silence everyone began to talk at once, or at least that's how it felt to Elinor. Her sisters were huddled together, speaking in loud voices. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she was sure it wasn't pleasant. Her father was speaking over them all, giving orders to the servant who had appeared to see what needed to be done for the evening's festivities. Robb had moved over to his men at arms and was speaking to them quietly. Elinor felt light headed, almost giddy. She felt as if she was dreaming but a quick pinch to the arm solved that question. The room was unbearably hot all of a sudden and she knew she had to get out and away from everyone. Thankfully, Lady Stark entered the room and came directly to her side. She took her arm gently and led her from the chamber. Once they were a small distance from the overcrowded room, Elinor found she could breathe. The cool air helped clear her head and the reality of the situation began to dawn on her. She stopped walking, her face going pale. She thought she might faint as black dots appeared on the edge of her vision. An arm linked through hers, helping to support her.

"Hold on dear. My chamber is just a couple more steps away. Then you can sit down and gather yourself. I fear I don't have the strength to pick you up if you fall."

Elinor smiled at the absurd image of Lady Stark carrying her along the hallway. The black dots began to recede and she felt alright to walk again. They made it to the bed chamber without any further mishaps and Elinor gratefully took a chair by the fireplace. She sank into the cushioned seat and brought her legs up to tuck under herself. As if reading her mind, Lady Stark handed her a cup of wine and she sipped it slowly, letting the warmth from the alcohol seep through her body. The flames of the fire danced in front of her and she could almost imagine little salamanders writhing around the logs, content in their fiery home.

Lady Stark sat in a chair near her with her own cup of wine and said," I don't know how much my words will help but I went through exactly what you did today."

At a look from Elinor she said, a little bashfully, "Well, not exactly. My father did arrange a marriage for me though, and I had no part in the choosing. Then when Brandon died, I was simply given to the next son who would inherit Winterfell. It was not a marriage of love in the beginning. I remember looking at Ned during the ceremony and thinking 'How could I marry such a cold looking man?'. I was sure our marriage would be a business arrangement only and we would lead separate lives. Ned would be the Lord of Winterfell and go about his business and I would be stuck with raising children and running the household."

A wistful smile appeared as Lady Stark thought back.

"But I was lucky. Love did come, eventually. We became partners and shared the load equally. Ned would ask for my advice and he would listen, really listen and not just treat me like some silly woman. Robb is very much like his father. In time you will be happy together, I truly believe you will be."

She leant forward to perch on the edge of her chair, an earnest look on her face. Lady Stark seemed to be willing Elinor to believe her words and trust in them. And she did, to a degree. She wasn't silly enough to think her marriage would be like the wonderful ones on the stories and songs but she knew that if she went into the arrangement with an open mind then they could work to make the best of things. She stood and stepped over to kiss her soon to be mother on the cheek before kneeling in front of her.

"I will try to be a good wife, my lady. And daughter. I never knew my mother but I'll be happy to have you in her place."

She stood and put her hands on her hips, breaking the cosy atmosphere of moments before.

"Now I'm sure there are lots of things to organise but I have no idea of what I am supposed to do! Oh goodness! I just realised I don't have a dress! And nothing is packed or ready to be moved."

Lady Stark stood and tried to calm the young woman. She was well on her way to working herself into a fluster and she needed her to be calm before the ceremony.

"Calm down Elinor. I've already let the servants know what needs to be done. Your things are being packed as we speak and I had your gowns brought here so we could choose one in relative peace. I didn't think you would want to be preparing for all of this with your sisters about."

Elinor looked over to where the older woman pointed and saw a pile of gowns on the bed. She threw Lady Stark a grateful look and wandered over to see if she could find a suitable dress. Garment after garment was inspected then tossed aside. The mauve dress was too plain, the yellow one was getting too old and threadbare. When she was nearly at the bottom of the pile a knock sounded on the door. Lady Catelyn opened it and Roslin timidly entered the room. In her arms was a pile of gold cloth. She seemed to move from foot to foot, her discomfort apparent as she tried to get her words out.

"Elinor? I…..I have something for you. The others tried to hide it from you but I thought that was unfair. You should have it after all. It was your mother's I think."

She shook the fabric out and it revealed itself to be a gown made from golden silk. Dark purple flowers had been embroidered on the hem and along the neck line. The light from the fire made it shimmer and Elinor found she couldn't look away. Roslin brought it closer so she could touch it. The silk was soft and cool. She had never worn anything so fine as this. She held her arms out and her sister handed it over with a small smile on her face.

"I should go, let you get ready," she mumbled as she walked to the door. She paused for a moment then turned to say in a soft voice," I'm glad he picked you Ellie. None of us is suited to being a queen but you are. And you will be great, I'm sure."

She slipped from the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Elinor was speechless. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over but she held them back. The kindness that Roslin had showed by bringing the gown made her feel bad for not knowing her quiet sister better. There had always been a shield up around her and Elinor hadn't tried hard enough to break through, not really. Now she wished she had. She sighed and walked to the mirror, holding the dress up in front of her, holding it to her body to see how it would fit. If it had been her mother's then they must have been the exact same height and body shape. The dress looked like it would fit her perfectly.

Lady Stark came to stand behind her.

"It's beautiful Elinor. You're lucky your sister was so thoughtful to bring it to you. Goodness knows who would be wearing it if she hadn't. Here, give it to me. Your bath looks like it has arrived."

Servants appeared with steaming hot water and the bath itself. By the time she had disrobed behind the dressing screen the bath had been filled and someone had thrown some rose petals on the surface to perfume the water slightly. She had never been one for heavy oils and perfumes but she did enjoy the lighter scents of nature. As she sunk into the warm water she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She had a little bit of time before the ceremony. She would enjoy being her own woman for a little bit longer at least before she was to submit to a husband.

* * *

Robb managed to escape to his chamber shortly after the choice had been made. He spotted a flagon of wine and poured himself a cup. He downed it in one go before pouring another and going to sit by the window. Dark clouds rolled by, threatening to spill rain at any moment. His mood matched the weather as he thought of his impending marriage. It seemed unreal to him, like he was watching someone else from a distance. Surely all of this was happening to someone else? If it was a dream then he could simply go back to the camp, find Talisa and hold her in his arms and never let go.

He shook his head roughly, trying to dislodge the thoughts. He knew what his mother would say. She would say he was being childish and not at all king-like and that the only reason his longing for Talisa was so strong was because he couldn't have her, she was forbidden to him now. That would explain why his attachment was so strong after only knowing her for such a short time. And lust, she would say. Lust was what was addling his brain.

He sighed and conceded that part of the argument was true. He drained the goblet and set it down with a bang. After this evening he would start fresh, he owed it to his wife at least. And his men. If he couldn't make a clear decision about women then how good was he going to be as a war leader and King? He looked to the fire and found a bath had been brought in for him. He managed to take his armour off alone and stripped off the rest of his clothing. The steaming water helped relax his tense muscles and he reclined a moment before lathering his skin with the neutral smelling soap and cloth. He didn't have long to get ready, Lord Frey had curtly announced before he left the room earlier that the wedding would be held mid-afternoon. Other crass remarks had followed but Robb had left for his chamber without listening. He couldn't wait to leave The Twins and the crude old man behind. After dumping water over his head and torso he left the bath and stood in front of the fire, towelling off and thinking, wondering what the future held for him. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of his bride. He realised he was looking forward to getting to know her. He had caught a glimpse of her spirit while talking to her earlier. His smile widened as he walked over to his fresh clothes. Perhaps the future would be more interesting than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Elinor stood in front of the full length mirror, nervously smoothing the heavy silk over her stomach. Her hands were shaking slightly and her stomach felt like it was full of fluttering butterflies. If she could just make it through the ceremony without making a fool of herself she would be happy. Then she could sit through the feast happily enough though she wouldn't be able to eat anything due to thinking about what lay in store for her afterwards. The bedding ceremony would be enough of an ordeal but the bedding itself was what worried her. She had no idea what to do and she was afraid she would do something stupid or offend the king in her ignorance.

"Just try to put it out of your head," she muttered.

"Try to put what out your head, my lady?"

She turned to find Sara standing behind her, holding a Frey maiden cloak. It didn't look particularly new and Elinor wondered if her father had had them made up in bulk in the event one of his daughters would need to wear one. She shook her head," Never mind. It's time?"

Sara nodded and moved forward to place the cloak over her mistress's shoulders. She moved around to tie the cords at the front to stop it from slipping off and stepped back.

"You look beautiful my lady. The king will be happy that he chose you, I'm sure. And once he gets to know you he will thank the gods that he chose beauty and brains. And then he will call on their mercy once he acquaints himself with your strong will and outspoken nature."

Elinor laughed. Some of the tension in her body dissipated as she thought of the journey before her. A new marriage to a man she would have to work to get to know. This was the adventure she had always wished for, she supposed. A different kind of voyage to the one she had envisioned all those years ago but an adventure nonetheless.

"Thank you Sara. I needed that. I'm going to miss you. I think I'll be sharing Lady Stark's maid while in the camp but I wish you could come with me. Just one familiar face would help me feel more comfortable."

She faced the mirror again for another moment or two and then said," Well, it's time I made my way to the sept. Pray I don't trip on the way down."

She shared a smile one last time with her maid and then left the room. The keep was eerily quiet as she made her way to the sept. Everyone who was to attend was there, waiting for her. Anyone who wasn't was currently in the other keep on the opposite bank of the river. A fair few of her sisters would be across the river if her father hadn't made it mandatory for all of his true born children to be present. Another thing for them to hate her for, she was sure.

Up ahead she could see the doors that led inside and her father standing before them, pacing back and forth. He spotted her and didn't wait for her to get closer before saying loudly," Hurry along girl! Let's get this over with and move onto the feast."

Elinor's face heated as she imagined everyone within had heard his words as well. _What a lovely start to the ceremony_, she thought. She placed her hand on his arm and they began walking down the aisle to the altar. Elinor was afraid to look at the people on either side of her so she kept looking straight ahead, at Robb. He was clothed in his house colours, grey and white. The grey direwolf was embroidered on the front of his tunic and his breeches were white. As they proceeded forward she focused on the little details of his clothing and person. The black boots, shining in the candle light. His dark hair curling around his pale face. The cloak of his house, draped across his arms. After what seemed an eternity, Elinor finally stood beside Robb in front of the septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

The words boomed out into the large chamber. She felt the heavy fabric drape around her shoulders and Robb reached for her hand so they could be bound together by a ribbon. After that it was all Elinor could do to utter the sacred words coherently. She seemed to have gone deaf all of a sudden, any noise sounded like a buzzing insect in her head. She could feel her mouth moving in time with Robb's but that was it. After a chaste kiss on the hand, it was done. They turned to face the crowd and she could see people applauding and catcalling but still couldn't quite hear them. She knew panic was just below the surface so she focused on moving her feet as they all made their way to the great hall for the feast.

For tonight only the top table where her father usually sat had been modified to take extra people. The married couple sat in the middle while Walder sat next to Elinor and Lady Stark sat next to her son. Once they sat in their chairs Elinor felt her hearing slowly come back as she watched others take their seats. Servants began bringing platter upon platter of food from the kitchens and the eating began. Elinor found she couldn't quite stomach food so she slowly sipped a cup of wine. She noticed that Robb followed her lead and it occurred to her that he was just as nervous and ill at ease as she was. A small smile formed on her lips at the thought. Robb leaned in close to whisper to her.

"Ah, a smile. I'm glad you're able to still smile, my lady. I thought you were going to faint in the sept."

Elinor's smile widened.

"No, your grace. I'm not prone to fainting but I'll confess I did feel a tad ill just before. It has passed and I am well again. Sitting down has cured me."

Robb smiled back and patted her arm before leaning across to his mother to say something that Elinor couldn't quite catch. No doubt it was something about preparations for the morning.

The afternoon wore on to early evening as everyone seemed happy enough to sit and talk, and drink and eat. Elinor had still not eaten much and she noticed Lady Stark glancing at her from time to time. She had stopped drinking wine though a small glow of warmth filled her from what she had partaken of already.

All of a sudden, her father stood and banged his goblet on the table to quiet the rowdy chatter below him.

"Right! Time for the bedding!"

It was all the encourage they needed. Elinor found herself hauled up out of her chair and swiftly stripped of her gown, left only in her barely concealing under-dress. She was then led off to the chamber they would share for the night. Luckily it was far away from her sisters and father. The last thing she wanted was for them to be prowling around the halls, trying to catch a glimpse of something to gossip about. The men hurried along and left her beside the bed, alone. It seemed they were more interested in returning to the feast than the bedding. Elinor was grateful for that at least. No one had tried to kiss her or touch her. All in the spirit of things of course.

She walked over to the fire and held her hands out to warm them. The bite in the air seemed harsher than usual or it could just be her nerves making her feel cold. She glanced at the bed behind her and saw someone had draped wolf pelts over the blanket. It looked so warm and inviting, she wished she could climb in and snuggle into the warmth but it seemed wrong that she do that without Robb at least being present. Before turning back to the fire she spotted a feminine looking robe laid out on the bed. Elinor walked over and picked it up, noting the heaviness. It was a simple enough looking thing, made from what looked like fox fur. The cut looked to be made for a woman so Elinor assumed it was meant for her. Once she shrugged into it she found it fit just right. Her trapped body heat warmed her much more efficiently than the fire and she sighed in contentment as her limbs began to thaw. She stood there, stroking the robe along her arms as the door opened quietly to admit someone.

"You found my mother's gift to you I see. She thought you might appreciate a warmer coat, especially as we'll be housed in tents for some time. They get rather drafty."

Elinor jumped as she turned to look at Robb. Her eyebrows rose when she saw what he carried. He had with him a wooden tray with covered plates on top along with a flagon she guessed held wine. After a quick glance she could see he was just as dishevelled as she was after the undressing by the women from the feast. His white under shirt was unlaced to reveal part of his chest and it was half untucked from his breeches. _He looks much better like this_, she decided, as a rosy blush tinted her cheeks.

At her look he explained.

"Neither of us ate much during the feast so I asked mother to arrange a tray for us. I've never been very fond of going to bed hungry and I thought it might be nice to have a kind of supper together before we retire."

Elinor nearly exhaled in relief. She nodded," That sounds lovely. How about we eat before the fire? We can use the little stool as a table."

They moved toward the flames and each knelt on either side of the stool. Elinor took a plate of food and sat back down on the rug, tucking her legs to the side. Robb took his plate and leant against the armchair behind him, one leg out in front. They both ate in silence, Elinor accepting a cup of wine from Robb halfway through. As they ate, they both grew comfortable with the other's presence and Elinor began to relax. The wine helped but she felt as if she could actually handle what was going to happen before they went to sleep. Once their plates and cups were empty, Robb leaned forward to move the stool aside and beckoned to his new wife.

"Come sit beside me. We still have some time before going to bed."

Elinor hesitated before standing and quickly shrugged the fur coat off and carefully laid it over the other armchair. Goose bumps travelled up her arms as she stood before Robb. She knew he must be able to see through the flimsy material and her guess was confirmed by the way his eyes travelled over her body, catching a glimpse here and there of what was underneath. She knelt next to him and after a bit of encouragement, she settled into him, tucked into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. His arm closed around her and he softly trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, almost without thinking. It sent shivers down her spine but she wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation. She didn't know what to feel, having never been touched by a man before.

Her eyes began to droop as the warmth from the fire and wine began to make her drowsy. His voice made them pop open as he spoke.

"I want you to know that if they weren't waiting for proof then I wouldn't force you into consummating the marriage tonight. I…..I don't want our marriage to begin with pain and unhappiness but I hope you can forgive me for taking you to bed tonight."

Elinor knew when he said 'they' that he meant her father. He would be the only one demanding such a crude display of her maidenhead being taken by her husband. She sighed and pushed away from Robb to meet his gaze.

"There is nothing to forgive, your grace. I understand what must be done."

She stood and held her hand out to him. As he got up he said," Call me Robb. You're my wife. I won't stand on formality with you."

Elinor smiled," Then call me Elinor. I'd hate to be known as 'my lady' to my husband. It's so awfully proper."

Robb nodded and took her hand to lead her over to the bed. He was trying to think of the best way to go about this. In the end he decided to bare himself completely first and then take it from there. He took his shirt off and shivered slightly. Damn it was cold! He slipped his boots off then began to unlace his breeches. He got the impression that Elinor was trying to keep her gaze steady and not look away. Once he was completely naked he waited as her eyes ran over him quickly. Her face began to colour as she skipped over the general area of his manhood and he wondered what she could be thinking. He stepped forward to help her out of the under-dress but thought twice.

"If you'd like you can leave your shift on."

Elinor considered his kindness and eventually nodded. She turned and pulled down the quilts and climbed onto the big bed to lie in the middle, her eyes directed at the ceiling. Robb sighed. There really was no easy way to do this. He hoped their encounters after this awkward first time would be different. He got onto the bed and knelt between her legs. Elinor continued to look up. If she met his eyes she would panic and try to leave and she knew that wasn't an option. She felt him pull her shift up to her stomach and she could feel the blush return as she felt him place his hands on her thighs to part them a bit more. He lowered his body to hover over hers and she could feel him at her entrance. It felt big, too big and she worried if it was going to fit without breaking her. Elinor held herself still as he pushed into her slowly, trying to cause as little pain as possible. She almost cried out as burning pain intruded her body. It was almost unbearable but she managed to stay quiet but a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

Robb stopped moving once he was completely inside her. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he was feeling pleasure and all she had was pain. He didn't look at her face as he began thrusting; he didn't want to see the tears he knew would be there. Instead he focused on finishing as soon as he could.

Once he was done he withdrew as gently as possible. There was blood on the bed and on the both of them. He left the bed and pulled on an old sleeping tunic before going to the wash stand to wet a cloth. Elinor sat up, wondering what he was doing, wondering if it was all over. He walked back and offered the cloth.

"For your legs. And I think mother left a clean night dress for you as well, behind the dressing screen."

He returned to the wash stand to clean himself before going back to bed. Elinor was grateful for the cloth and used it quickly before jumping off the bed to find the other night dress. In a way she was glad it was done so soon but something felt like it was missing. They were being so formal with each other and it helped but made her feel sad at the same time. After changing quickly into the fresh clothing while Rob was occupied she returned to the bed and snuggled down under the covers, staying away from the horrible stain in the middle. It served as a kind of barrier between them, meaning Elinor didn't have to think about how close she would be sleeping to the strange man beside her. Robb got back into bed and took the hint, staying to his side as well. The fireplace has burned down, placing the chamber in semi darkness. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt as if she should say something, even if it was only good night. Before she could form the words she could hear quite snoring from the other side of the bed. It seemed the day had taken its toll on Robb, dragging him down into sleep as soon as he lay down.

Elinor moved onto her side, trying to find a comfortable position. She tried to ignore the burning between her legs and hoped it would lessen before she had to ride a horse in the morning. She watched Robb's chest rise and fall slowly and eventually she drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

A loud banging on the bed chamber door brought both Robb and Elinor out of a deep slumber. Robb jumped to his feet almost immediately and was looking for his sword before he woke up properly to realise there wasn't actually a threat. He stood in the middle of the room and ran his hands through his hair before he said," That must be your father. It might be a good idea for you to go into the bathing chamber while he's here."

Elinor sat up quickly in her haste and winced slightly. She still hurt and Robb noticed. He didn't say anything but the look on his face expressed his guilt and concern. She ignored him and managed to get behind the door before he let the men in. She really didn't feel like hearing him ask how she was feeling.

She stuck her fingers in her ears, drowning out the words from the other room. If it was her father she was certain she didn't want to hear any comments he might make. Once silence reigned she returned to the bed chamber and was about to ask for bath water. Robb beat her to it.

"I've asked a servant to bring a bath and some water. It'll be quicker than trying to fill up the big bath through there. And you can sit by the fire to make it a bit more comfortable."

Elinor nodded, waiting for him to leave. He seemed to want to say more but couldn't find the words.

"I'll be down in the great hall for breakfast. Perhaps you would like to join me once you've finished here?"

Elinor nodded again, just wanting him to go. A knock on the door announced the servants so Robb took it as his signal to leave. Once the bath was full and the door was firmly closed, Elinor undressed behind the changing screen and then sank into the hot water. A moan escaped her lips as she luxuriated in the liquid heat. The scent of freshly crushed mint rose from the water. As she soaked, she thought about the night before and what had happened. She expected to feel dirty or used but Elinor found she didn't feel anything at all. She felt empty of any emotion pertaining to the bedding but she could remember feeling comfortable when they were in front of the fire eating supper. She had almost enjoyed herself when she had sat next to him after eating, snuggled in close to his warmth. She could almost forget about what had happened afterward, as if it hadn't really happened at all. Maybe marriage to Robb would be fine if she could just ignore the night time part of the arrangement. She shrugged and slipped below the water.

* * *

Robb sat beside his mother, both silent as they ate breakfast. Catelyn was trying to think of a way to ask her son how the night had passed but everything she thought of sounded awkward and forced so she decided to wait for him to say something first. He seemed content to slowly make his way through a bowl of porridge. He didn't move his eyes from his plate until he suddenly looked up. Catelyn followed his gaze and saw Elinor standing in the archway to the great hall, looking around for a place to sit. Her eyes landed on the two Starks and she made her way over hesitantly, as if she didn't want to intrude. Catelyn stood and smiled, trying to assure her of her place. When she got closer she said," Elinor. Please, come sit by me. I could do with some company this morning. Robb appears to have lost his tongue for the moment."

Only a small smile appeared and Catelyn almost frowned, wondering why the girl was in such low spirits. She thought it could be that she would be saying good bye to her family and home to join a husband she hardly knew in a war she had not chosen to be a part of.

Catelyn tried to recall how she had felt, the morning after her own wedding night. She remembered certain hollowness, knowing that her husband would be leaving her to go to war. She hadn't known she was pregnant at the time and she doubted it would have made her feel better in that moment. All she had wanted was to spend some time with Ned and get to know him. Instead she had spent the better part of a year fretting about becoming a widow at any moment and having to raise her child alone. And then once she had heard Ned was returning to her, she had fretted about meeting him for what felt like the first time all over again. She shook her head gently and focused on the girl beside her. The table was bare before her.

"Are you not eating my lady? We have a long ride ahead of us. An empty belly won't do you many favours."

She beckoned a servant over and asked for a bowl of porridge to be brought over. She watched as it was placed before Elinor. The girl reached for the honey automatically and drizzled some over the steaming bowl. She then reached for the cinnamon and scattered a teaspoon or so over her food. A spicy sweet scent rose into the air and seemed to tempt Elinor to begin eating. Catelyn would have to be content with that it seemed. Elinor also seemed disinclined to speak so she sat between the wordless couple until it was time to leave.

Lord Frey and some of his sons appeared to bid them farewell in the stable yard. Elinor stood next to her new family as her father spoke about this and that. She didn't bother listening. It was all empty words in the end. She wondered if she should be showing some sort of emotion, sadness or even a bit of hesitant happiness but she only felt numb as she had done since the night before. A horse appeared in front of her and it took her a moment to register that it was Luna. She smiled and stepped forward to stroke the animal's neck. At least she would get to take someone she knew with her. Robb came to help her into the saddle. Once she was atop the horse she felt his hand linger on her thigh. She looked at him, a small frown on her face. His eyes seemed to be asking if she was okay and she nodded, a half smile on her lips to try and reassure him. He stared at her a moment longer then went to mount his own animal. With one last look around, Robb began to lead them out and back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just thought I'd say something about the Robb in my fic. He might seem a bit all over the place and fickle in regards to his loving certain people but I like to think of him as a young man who's not quite yet all grown up. And he's been thrown into a war he didn't plan to fight. And he's been named King in the North which he never asked for. And then on top of all this he has been told he has to marry a girl from a family that isn't too well respected by the families of Westeros. So, please give him time. He's just finding his feet.

Oh and mature content warning. Don't read if it's not your thing. I don't plan to turn this fic into erotica but husband and wife 'stuff' is part of life.

Elinor woke to quiet sounds within the tent. She kept feigning sleep as she realised the noises were made by her husband furtively shuffling around, trying to dress and leave before she woke. Once she was sure he was gone she stretched under the furs and settled to stare at the ceiling of the tent for a while. Her mind was uncomfortably busy, whirling with memories and thoughts about right now and the future. It had only been five days since they were married but the whole situation had stayed as awkward as it had been the morning after the wedding. Once they had reached the camp Robb had shown her to his, _their_, tent and had swiftly left with a half promise of joining her and his mother for dinner. She had sat on the bed and that was when it hit her. She had completely forgotten to say a proper good bye to Gwynevere! She had been so caught up in her own thoughts and worries that it has slipped her mind. That was when tears had engulfed her and eventually sleep had over taken her until meal time.

Elinor sighed and heaved herself out of the bed. The sun was only beginning to peek above the horizon and it was bitterly cold but she found she couldn't stay in bed for a moment longer. She was itching to do something today. Lady Stark had suggested she begin sewing a gift for her husband, or maybe a quilt for their bed. Elinor liked the idea of making clothes for Robb. She hadn't stitched a direwolf before and she already had a couple of designs in mind. It would be nice to focus on something pretty. And it might help breach the rift between them if she made something for him.

She washed quickly with a damp cloth and dressed in a gown she could manage to put on without any assistance. She had avoided using the maid too much. She didn't think she could deal with being alone with someone who might ask awkward questions or worse, she could be stuck with someone who was in awe of her marriage and would gush about the king and how handsome and brave he was. It would only remind her that their situation was less than wonderful and that they barely spoke a word to one another. The worst part was that her husband seemed to avoid her as much as possible. He hadn't touched her since that first time and at first Elinor had been quite happy to keep it that way. But as the days wore on she found herself longing for contact, even if he simply put his hand on her arm or would lay in bed close enough to touch she would feel better. She began to wonder if Robb found something was wrong with her after that night and couldn't bear to touch her any longer.

Elinor could feel tears pricking at her eyes and she paused as she tied the laces in her boots. She had cried enough and the thought of Lady Stark seeing her with red rimmed eyes after another long night was awful to her.

"I am a queen now. I must be strong," she muttered as she made to leave the tent. _Easier said than done_, she thought as she made her way to one of the main tents to break her fast with Lady Stark.

Before she entered something caught her eye a small distance away. It was Robb, seemingly chatting quite comfortably with someone, probably one of his men. He seemed to be relaxed and happy around them which made her feel worse, and every time he laughed or smiled it felt like another punch in the stomach. He shifted slightly to reveal his conversation partner and Elinor paled as the blood drained from her face. It was a woman. From such a distance she couldn't tell if the girl was pretty or plain but that didn't matter in the moment. The fact that she could hear his laughter was enough to tell her that he was enjoying the woman's company. When she saw Robb move closer to the woman, closer than was proper, she stumbled into the tent and almost fell onto a chair. Thankfully there was no one else present but Lady Stark. The older woman rushed over.

"Elinor! Oh dear. You're as white as a ghost. Here, put your head between your knees and breathe. Just breathe."

Elinor could feel the blood come back to her face as her shock was replaced with a jumble of anger and sadness. She sat up straight and drank the water that was being offered to her. After a moment of silence she looked Lady Stark in the eye and spoke.

"Was Robb in love with another woman before he had to marry me?"

The other woman froze for a second then nodded, seeing the truth as the only option.

Elinor pressed her lips together as she thought. It suddenly made sense to her. Robb had been agreeable enough while at The Twins and she had been positive about their future. She had seen a hint of how warm and friendly he could be and she had looked forward to trying to get him out from behind the wall he usually erected around himself. But on the ride back to camp he had slowly withdrawn from her and had become the cold and indifferent man she went to sleep with every night in their tent. He didn't want her. Not when his love was walking around the camp, so close but so far at the same time. And now he must be regretting his decision to honour his oath when he could see every day what he had given up to marry a Frey instead. A Frey who was certainly not a beauty and whose father was a joke to every respected family in the seven kingdoms.

"I'm sorry Lady Stark. I think I'll go back to the tent to lie down. I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

She stood and walked from the tent, leaving Catelyn to wonder what had triggered the sudden revelation. Surely Robb wouldn't be stupid enough to hang around Talisa as a married man? There was really no other way for Elinor to find out otherwise. She stood, making up her mind to seek her son out and get to bottom of the matter. After a short search she found Robb. He was leaning against one of the food wagons, talking to one of the surgeons. She strode up to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with my son."

The surgeon bowed before leaving. Robb turned to her, frowning.

"You should really address me formally in front of others mother. I know it'll take some getting used to but we need to set the example for others."

Catelyn drew him away from the tents and other people, ignoring his comment for the time being. She definitely didn't want anyone to hear what she was going to say.

"Robb. I need to ask you something. Were you with Talisa earlier?"

She held up her hand as Robb made to interrupt her, a scowl on his face.

"I only ask because I was waiting for Elinor to join me for breakfast in the tent I'm using as a sort of sitting room when she tripped in and almost fell on the ground. She was so pale I thought she was going to faint. She calmed down after a moment and then asked me if you had been in love with someone before you married her."

It was Robb's turn to pale slightly. He nodded curtly. Catelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to stop herself from seeming to be angry. It didn't work.

"Of all the stupid things to do Robb! Have you no thought for your wife? I warned you to stay away from that girl and now look what you've done. Elinor was already unhappy from the way you have treated her since leaving The Twins."

Again she held up a hand.

"No Robb. Everyone can see how you ignore her and haven't spent a moment of your time with your bride to even attempt to help her transition from her old home and family to being here in camp with us. You need to stop this ridiculous behaviour and start thinking about how she must feel. You're being selfish and immature and that's not how your father and I raised you to be. You might be called 'king' and 'leader' but right now all I see in front of me is a grown man acting like a child."

Catelyn finished her tirade and glared at her son, waiting to see if he dared to contradict her.

Robb's initial reaction was anger and indignation at being treated like a child but as he thought over the past couple of days he realised his mother's harsh words were right. His shoulders slumped as he thought about his wife. He had known it was wrong to act so familiarly with Talisa but it had been so easy to slip back into the way things had been before his marriage. He had been walking through the camp in search of one of his men when he spotted her. She saw him at the same time and a smile broke out on her face. That was all it took for him to walk over and start talking to her. _Flirting is more like it_, he thought grimly.

"I'm sorry mother. I just…it felt so nice to be in the company of a woman who was actually wanting to speak to me and be happy for a few moments. I don't want to be the kind of husband who chases after other women but it felt all too easy."

His shoulders drooped even lower at the admission. Catelyn's expression softened slightly as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know son but you need to put some effort into a marriage to make it work. You and Elinor won't be happy unless you work past the hard times. Go and talk to her. Tell her the truth and I'm sure you will work things out."

Robb smiled and made to leave but his mother was twisting her hands, wanting to say something more. He cocked an eyebrow and waited.

"I do think it might be a good idea to move Talisa to another camp. As a show of good faith to Elinor. While she might forgive you, there will always be a nagging feeling in the back of her mind while that woman remains with us."

Robb's expression tightened for a moment before he said," Yes, I suppose that is the best solution. Thank you mother, I can always rely on you for the truth, even if it makes me angry."

He clasped her shoulder then turned away to try and make amends with his wife.

He dawdled as he made his way through the camp to his tent, talking to random people as he went. He was reluctant to see Elinor. The distance between them was almost too big to be breached and he knew it was entirely his fault. He had pushed her away without really knowing why. He hadn't realised that anyone had noticed and that was bad. Being oblivious to the people around him was not a good way for a king to act. He reached for the tent flap and paused before entering; trying to think of what he was going to say. His mind was empty of anything helpful. He sighed and went in. He found Elinor to be asleep on the bed, wrapped tightly in the furs with only a glimpse of creamy white shoulders below her face. He knew he should leave but his eyes were locked on her face. It was devoid of sadness or discomfit. Instead she was completely relaxed, her lips slightly parted. _She's beautiful_, he realised. His eyes lingered on her shoulders and he felt desire hit him. He longed to join her under the furs and hold her soft warm body in his arms. If he hadn't acted like he had for the past couple of days perhaps he could have. As it was he had to be happy with standing awkwardly while he gawked at his pretty wife. _Stupid, stupid man! How could I not see it before? I should be whipped for being such an ass._

He must have made a noise or alerted her to someone in the tent as her eyelids fluttered open. At first she smiled, her eyes hazy with sleep. As Robb smiled back her face froze with shock. Her eyes glanced at her discarded nightdress and she blushed, knowing that he knew she was naked beneath the furs.

"Your grace," she blurted, "I…..I…didn't think you would be back so soon."

Elinor winced at how silly her words sounded. It was his tent; of course he could enter any time he wanted! She tried to gather the furs to cover her shoulders without him noticing but it was in vain. His burning gaze caught her movement and lingered again on her bare skin. The blush deepened and she waited for him to speak.

Robb chuckled. "I thought I would come and see how you were. It's been a rough couple of days for you, leaving your family and home to come live in a camp full of men with only my mother for company."

He moved a stool to sit close by the bed and was pleased when Elinor didn't move away from him. She stayed where she was, watching him with a slight smile on her face. It helped encourage him to say the next part.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I haven't been the best husband so far. I get so lost in my own worries sometimes and it was difficult for me to remember I have someone I need to take care of now. Mother was right, I am still growing up. Can you forgive me?"

Elinor looked into his eyes. He seemed genuinely apologetic and she felt she could almost trust him. It would have to do for now.

"You called me Ellie. My little sister was the only one who did that." She shifted to sit up so she could reach out grasp Robb's hand. He was surprised at her movement but didn't let it show. It was natural that husband and wife should touch each other and he didn't want to ruin the moment by showing the wrong expression. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, thinking how small and delicate she was compared to him. Her big brown eyes were staring at him, her gaze slightly blurred as if she was not quite there with him. He moved forward and cupped her cheek. Her eyes closed at the contact. The heat from his skin warmed her face and Elinor found the contact to be rather nice. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she wondered if he would kiss her. It would be their first proper kiss and she found herself _wanting_ his kiss. Strange, just a few days ago she would have been horrified at the thought of kissing a man.

"Hey. You've drifted off. What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes opened and her gaze settled on his lips. She parted her own slightly and Robb could see just the barest hint of her tongue run over lips. He drifted closer until they were only a breath apart and he stopped, waiting for her to give him a signal of what she wanted. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moved ever so slightly forward. Her small gesture was all he needed. He placed his lips on hers gently, slowly applying pressure in a sweet slow kiss. He felt her stiffen for a moment but then relax as she let her body take over. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them more to allow entry. He explored her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. A low moan sounded from Elinor as little sparks of something she could only call pleasure shot up and down her body. Her skin heated as a different kind of blush raced across her skin and she pushed the furs down without thinking. Robb's hands moved to her shoulders as he continued to kiss her deeply and she sighed into him at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. She felt him move his right hand to her breast and cup the flesh and a brief warning sounded in her mind but as he fondled her and ran his thumb over her nipple the warning floated away as new feelings coursed through her at his touch. A throbbing almost pain gathered between her legs and she found she wanted more. At that moment Robb broke the kiss, his face flushed and his breathing uneven. _Don't stop_, she thought.

"Ellie….I….."

She shook her head to quiet him and did the only thing she could think of. She began unlacing his boots but he stilled her hand.

"I still need to say something." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what you saw this morning. I was speaking to one of the healers, Talisa. I've known her for a little while now, since before I met you. Truthfully, I think I fancied myself to be in love with her but I was wrong. I was just confused and, I'll admit, a bit scared. She won't be around any more and I promise to you that I will be faithful to you only."

Elinor was speechless. When she had made him promise her honesty back at The Twins, she had expected him to follow the demand loosely. No one she had ever met told the truth all the time. They lied more often than not and only spoke honestly when it suited them. She smiled at Robb and said," Thank you. For telling the truth. I'm sorry too. When you began to withdraw from me I didn't even try to reach you. It's my fault too that we haven't had the best start to our marriage."

She resumed untying his boots and he waited until she was done. He stepped out of them before undoing his belt to pull his tunic up over his head. Left standing in his undershirt and breeches he enquired," May I join you in bed my lady?"

Elinor laughed and said," Yes you may my lord. But first you must divest yourself of the rest of your clothing."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and the rosy blush returned. Robb laughed loudly. He quickly stripped down and climbed under the covers. He lay on his side and Elinor mimicked him, a small space between them.

"Now then," he murmured, "I think this is where we left off."

He brought her face to his and kissed her hard, holding nothing back. Elinor wound her arms around his neck and tried as best she could to kiss him back. One of his arms drew her against him completely while the other ran up and down her back, touching and caressing as it went. Elinor was so lost in a heady state of bliss that she barely registered the long hardness pushing against her stomach. Her body seemed to know what to do as her leg moved over Robb's hips to allow her centre to rest against the hard ridge of his manhood. He inhaled sharply as he felt how ready she was for him. Without really thinking he reached down to position himself at her opening. She made a small noise and he looked at her face, trying to gauge her reaction. She responded by moving her hips in acceptance and he moved into her slowly. He groaned at how tight she was. He waited a moment for her to adjust and then began to thrust into her, as gently as he could knowing she would still be feeling a bit of discomfit. Her hands latched onto his back and her nails dug into his flesh as she felt the pain recede. Every movement he made sent a wave of pleasure over her, and she couldn't help but think how different this time was to their wedding night. His movements began to be faster and small moans came from her throat at what she was feeling. Their bodies became slick with sweat despite the cool temperature and Robb withdrew to move her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust back into her, almost at his peak.

She had heard her sisters describe this part and they gave details of their own peaks. Elinor didn't quite feel like they had described but she didn't care. It felt like Robb was filling every part of her and she luxuriated in the feeling.

As Robb came her bit her neck lightly. He tried not to crush her as he lay on her keeping most of his weight on his forearms. He kissed her neck where he had bitten it and then moved to claim her lips again in a soft, gentle kiss. He withdrew and rolled over onto his back, gathering Elinor with him so she rested her head on his chest. Her fingers began playing with his chest hair and she smiled happily to herself. A laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this when I came to the tent to apologise to you. I should listen to my mother more often."

Elinor raised her head.

"Your mother? She told you, didn't she? About my rather abrupt entry into the tent this morning."

Robb nodded. "Yes, she did. She berated me for acting like a child. So I will take her words and keep them in mind."

They lay in silence for a while, until Robb groaned and began to move from the bed.

"I have to go. The lords will be wanting to speak to me about what we will do with the Kingslayer and what the next move will be now that we have the upper hand. I might even be able to get my sisters back sooner than I thought."

Elinor propped herself up on one arm and watched her husband dress as she thought things over. She had always been interested in listening to her father speak about the wars of the past, especially the one he had lived through. She had pored through the history books in the library, reading about the battles and thinking them over to see if she would have done anything differently, especially when it seemed so many men had lost their lives during some of those battles.

She spoke up, somewhat timidly, not sure how Robb would take to her offering advice or information.

"I hear Stannis is sailing to King's Landing. From what I've read about the city surely he would be hard pressed to actually win easily? And considering Lord Tywin's army could arrive there at any moment since he chose to defend King's Landing rather than try and get his son back by force it's a wonder he doesn't sail back to Dragonstone and be done with the whole thing."

She paused at the expression on his face. Surprise was evident and something else too. She forged on, starting to feel more like her old self than she had since the day he had come to The Twins.

"Renly is dead. Stannis will soon be or he will at least lose and be taken hostage. The Vale is still silent, from what I hear. Is there no other faction you could approach for support to help bring this war to an end sooner? Even if Tywin agrees to bargain for Sir Jaime and hand your sisters over, it doesn't mean he won't stab you in the back. I remember father saying that man only wants his family to rule the Seven Kingdoms and nothing will stand in his way, not even honour and oaths."

Robb resumed buckling his sword on without saying a word and Elinor bowed her head and began to run her fingers through the fur rug. She wondered if she had said too much, too soon. They had only just come together properly and here she was, letting her mouth run away with her and she had only known the man for barely six days! Red blotches spread across her chest as her embarrassment made itself known. After more silence she couldn't bare it any longer and looked up to find Robb gazing at her, his head to the side and a half smile on his lips. He swung his cloak around his shoulders and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I see I did choose the right woman to be my wife after all. I'll think on what you said and speak to you after the council meeting. Will you be supping with mother later?"

Elinor nodded and grinned in relief. She was glad she hadn't angered him. She had more ideas and thoughts about strategies for Robb but they could wait. She had heard stories of dragons and the woman who had brought them into the world, on the death pyre of a witch it was said. But she was across the sea, maybe too far away for now. If she came to Westeros then maybe they could strike a treaty…Elinor lay back in the bed, shaking her head. If she voiced that thought then surely Robb would call her a silly woman with a head full of fanciful ideas and intrigues. She sighed, making a move to dress and join Lady Stark. That gift for her husband wouldn't make itself, now would it?


	5. Chapter 5

A weary Robb moved quietly into the tent, stopping just inside to take in the scene before him. A smile tugged at his mouth as he watched his mother and his wife conversing quietly over a piece of cloth. He was glad that they seemed to get along so well, even after such a short time together. It was important that they could band together when he rode into battle and give each other comfort and company while waiting. Catelyn looked up and her smile changed to a frown as she took in the appearance of her son. She made to get up from her seat but Robb shook his head and sat next to Elinor. She put down the cloth so he could take her hand, hoping to draw some strength from her.

"Mother, I know what your question is and I still don't have an answer for you. The lords are divided on how to deal with the Kingslayer and I find myself unsure of what decision to make. There is so much happening in King's Landing right now, or about to anyway. I just don't know…."

Elinor rose to gather cups and a jug of wine to bring back to the table. Robb gratefully accepted the drink and downed his cup full in one go. The look on his mother's face said it all. She was desperate to hold her girls in her arms again but getting them back wasn't simple. There was no guarantee that Tywin would release the girls if he sent Jaime back. The way his father had died proved that the Lannisters lacked any shred of honour and asking them to keep an oath seemed like a joke. Catelyn's frown deepened the longer her son stayed silent and was about to say something when Elinor began to speak.

"I would guess that some of the lords want to kill Ser Jaime and be done with it but that would be just like what Joffrey did to Lord Stark. Has anyone thought to wait until after Stannis gets to King's Landing and see what the outcome of that battle is? There's no use dealing with the Lannisters about this if after tomorrow or the next day we have to begin all over again with Stannis."

Catelyn still looked unhappy but was nodding her agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. He is cold and rigid but he honours his agreements."

Robb was quiet as he thought it over.

"I meet with the council again tomorrow morning. I'll think it over tonight and then speak to them again. For now I would like nothing more than some good food and more wine."

A servant appeared from nowhere and began to set food down on the table. The trio ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

The following days passed peacefully enough for the camp. News came that Stannis had been defeated by Tywin Lannister in the last moments of the battle. They also learned that Renly was dead, killed by some sort of shadow warrior. His forces had either scattered or followed the Tyrell's in their allegiance with the Lannisters. So it seemed it would be a show down between house Stark and house Lannister after all. Elinor leant on the railing, watching the horses in their slumber. The sun had barely begun to rise but she found she couldn't sleep. Robb had been absent more and more as he planned strategies with his lords. She smiled to herself, thinking that his absence was no longer a bid to avoid her. They had shared many more moments together but duty called so she was left to her own company unless she sought out lady Stark of course. A shifting of metal sounded behind her but she paid it no heed. Robb had found it necessary to supply her with her own personal guard. She had been reluctant at first but he had explained to her that her safety meant more to him than anything right now and she had agreed. And the fact that he had been kissing and caressing her body might have had something to do with her ready agreement in the end.

Her rumbling stomach interrupted her thoughts and she sighed. Lady Stark would be in the tent already so she might as well join her for breakfast. As she made her way over a scuffle broke out to her right and without thinking she rushed over, wondering what the matter was. As she got closer a hand reached out and halted her.

"I'd get no closer your Grace. Padriac. Tomas. Go see what's happening."

Elinor watched her guards wade into the fighting and it seemed they managed to exert some control. She stepped a bit closer to get a look at the man they held and gasped. He was a big man, so big that five men had to hold him in place. His ragged hair only half concealed the burns on his face and his foul language made her want to cover her ears. Instead Elinor drew herself up to stand tall as a queen should. She was about to address the man when she noticed a cloaked figure to the side. The person was small so she assumed it was a woman and her suspicion was confirmed by the dainty white hand that appeared to push back the hood. Blazing red hair and narrowed eyes were revealed as the woman made her presence known.

"Unhand him this instant! Is this how you treat a lady's sworn shield! He has done no wrong and yet you descend upon him like a pack of rabid dogs!"

The lady brought herself back under control and said in an icy voice once she found she had everyone's attention, "I demand to see my brother, King Robb. Is there someone here that can take me to him?"

Before anyone could move, Elinor stepped forward.

"I will, my lady. I am Queen Elinor, your brother's wife. He is in a meeting with his lords right now but I am sure he will be glad to see you."

As an afterthought she added," And release that man. Lady Sansa is right, you had no cause to accost him like that."

She wanted to say more but thought it was Robb's place to chastise his men, not hers. At least not when he was present in the camp and able to take control of matters. She gestured to Sansa to walk beside her as she took her to her family. The women walked in silence, each bursting to ask questions of the other. There would be time for that later, once her good sister was settled. They arrived at the council tent and Elinor went to enter then paused, turning her head to her new companion.

"I'll go in first and let Robb know you're here. I'll call for you when he's ready."

Sansa nodded. It would be a shock for her brother if she suddenly appeared in front of him without any warning. And with the Hound in tow as well. She hadn't figured out a proper explanation for that yet. She knew her brother would only see Sandor as the Lannister's faithful dog, happy to leave a trail of destruction in the name of that golden family. How could she explain the bond she felt she had with him?

She heard her name being called and stepped inside, eyes searching for the familiar family face. The lords all turned to see her and she almost giggled at the varying degrees of shock and surprise written so clearly across their faces. But once she found Robb's face all others paled into the background. Somehow she found her way to him and his arms closing around her in a tight embrace made her feel a happiness she had thought was lost forever.

Elinor stood to the side, tears shimmering in her eyes at the scene before her. She looked to Lord Umber and nodded. He understood her meaning and rose, suggesting that the lords come back at another time to finish the meeting. Once they were gone, Elinor stepped outside to ask the guard to fetch Lady Stark. She stayed at the entrance, not wanting to intrude on the newly reunited brother and sister. Such a display made her feel awkward and it made her wonder if she would ever get that reaction from someone in her family. _Foolish thoughts_. She pushed them from her mind as she saw Lady Stark running toward her. Elinor smiled and held the flap aside so the older woman could rush in and she watched as the red head jumped from Robb's arms and into her mother's. She smiled a tad sadly, knowing that she wasn't truly part of the family yet. It would take time, she knew this in her mind, but her heart was a different matter. At The Twins she had always accepted the disdain her father had for most of his children because she hadn't known any better. Now, after seeing the Starks and how they interacted with one another, she felt a yearning for the love and friendship they displayed for each other. She let the tent flap fall and turned to take a walk around the camp. She found herself face to face with the man who had brought Sansa to them. She cleared her throat," Thank you for bringing Lady Sansa back to her family. They will be more than grateful I'm sure."

The man let out a laugh that sounded more like a dog barking.

"Not when they realise who I am…..your grace."

With those cryptic words he strode away, leaving Elinor feeling foolish and confused.

After the initial reaction to seeing her family again, Sansa managed to detach herself from their embraces and sit on a chair close by her mother who refused to give up the grasp she had on her daughter's hand. Robb called for some wine and once he had his in hand he said," I still cannot quite believe that you sit before me Sansa. How did you escape King's Landing? I would have though the Lannister's would have you guarded day and night."

Sansa took a sip of her wine and then set it down on the table. _This is it_, she thought to herself.

"With the impending arrival of Stannis and his ships the whole castle was in a frenzy, trying to prepare. And then once the battle began the halls were deserted. It was as if no one had ever been there it was so quiet. Well, except for the faint sounds of fighting. I was told to go back to my room and bar the door which I did."

The hardest part of her story was coming and she took another sip of wine to calm her nerves.

"I found a man in my room. He offered to take me from the city and get me safely to my family. Without a second thought I went with him and after days of riding and hiding, here I am."

Robb opened his mouth to ask the most obvious question.

"Who was the man? He must have a pure heart indeed to smuggle you out and then leave you with us without so much as approaching me for a reward. What is his name?"

She watched the smiles slide off their faces as she uttered the next words.

"Sandor Clegane."

Robb shot to his feet almost instantly. She could feel the heat of his anger rolling off his body as if he was on fire. On the other hand her mother felt as cold as ice. Sansa shivered. Her body wanted to run and hide from their wrath and forthcoming harsh words but she sat tall and faced them with a courage that had been born from fending for herself in King's Landing for so long. Robb's words washed over her.

"The Hound! You let yourself be taken away by the Lannister's sworn henchman! How could you be so stupid Sansa? He could have done anything to you, anything. Don't you understand? And now he sits within my camp, counting my men and gathering whatever information he can to take back to his lord. He's probably left already; back to King's Landing to get his gold to spend on his drink and whores!"

He was breathing heavily, his seething anger apparent in his flushed face and dark eyes. Sansa stood slowly to meet him eye to eye. An enraged fire curled in her stomach and she clenched her hands in the front of her skirt when what she really wanted to do was slap his face. She spoke in a low voice laced with ice.

"How dare you! You have no idea what I went through in King's Landing. I was beaten every time you won a battle. I was whipped in front of the court and made to stand almost naked. I was Joffrey's play thing and you have no idea how cruel he could be. Every time I heard a noise nearby I thought it was the boy king coming to kill me. Even in my own bed chamber I wasn't safe. I don't think I've slept through the night since father died for fear of losing my own head."

She saw her mother's face blanch at the mention of her husband's death but she didn't care.

"I took the only way out that I knew of. Sandor offered me his protection and I believed him to be honourable. He would never hurt me Robb. Never. He is my sworn shield and I won't hear anything to the contrary. You might think I'm still that silly love sick girl you last saw at Winterfell but she is dead. I am a woman in my own right and you will not speak to me like this and call me stupid."

An odd calm settled over her as she stood up for herself. It felt wonderful to have the right to say what she was feeling again and Sansa knew she would never let anyone bully her again.

"Now, if it's not too much trouble I would like to lie down."

Without another look at her brother's white face she turned on her heel and left the tent. Catelyn followed quickly after to show her daughter to her own tent. She glanced back at her son tried to reassure him with a smile, then left.

Robb sat down heavily. He was shocked. Sansa was right. He had no idea what she had endured on his behalf. And now he had gone and ruined their first meeting by yelling at her.

"Gods I'm so stupid."

Elinor walked around the camp till she found her feet had carried her to Lady Stark's tent. She hesitated before calling out.

"May I come in? It's Elinor."

"Come in."

Elinor entered and found Sansa on her own, sitting in a chair by the bed. She appeared to be repairing some clothing. It made Elinor smile.

"I see your mother has already put you to work. There is much to do but luckily I enjoy sewing so it's not so hard."

Sansa gestured for her to sit in the other chair, happy to have someone to talk to. Catelyn had left after she saw Sansa was settled. She assumed she had gone back to Robb to speak to him but she wasn't sure if it would be in favour of her daughter or her son. Her mother had always had a soft spot for her eldest son; it was hard to compete with that level of devotion.

"I like it too. It gives me something to busy myself with, especially if I'm upset."

She blushed slightly, realising she might have said too much. Elinor's brow furrowed.

"Upset? Is something wrong Lady Sansa? I thought you were happy to be reunited with your family at last. I don't know what Joffrey is like now but I remember meeting him when he was younger. I saw him purposely shoot a pigeon down from a tree so he could break its neck with his own hands. He had a smile on his face that I would like to forget. I would hope he got over such cruelty but from the look on your face I would say he only got worse."

Sansa nodded.

"Yes he has. And now my brother dismisses my suffering with a flick of his hand."

She went on to explain what had happened to Elinor. As the story neared its close, Elinor could feel her face flush with anger. Sansa held up a hand to halt the flow of words before they could begin.

"Please, your grace. I have already been confronted with one angry monarch. I would hate to ruin this pleasant moment with another."

Elinor bit her tongue in an effort to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Lady Sansa. I just can't believe that Robb would be such an idiot to yell at you like that. If he wants to be a good king he had better learn to hold his tongue and think first, then speak. And please, call me Elinor."

Sansa beamed at her new friend.

"Then you will call me Sansa. I think I've had enough of titles for now. I just want to forget it all and feel safe again."

Elinor leaned forward and patted the other girl on the shoulder.

"You will Sansa. I'll make sure of it. And your sworn shield will too. He is a rather large man isn't he? I've never seen a man so big."

Her words made Sansa blush and she began to suspect something. Before she could stop herself she asked," Are you in love with him?"

The words made Sansa's face go the deepest red Elinor had even seen.

"No but I am very fond of him. I think he and I are quite similar. Both displaced people who have been mistreated in some way. I don't care what Robb says. He will remain by my side even if that means I have to leave again."

The look of determination in her eyes was enough to convince Elinor that she spoke the truth and she thought she knew why the girl was being so stubborn about it. For so long she had had no power and no one who was loyal to her. Now she had Sandor and she would do anything to keep him. It was the first step in regaining what had been stripped from her, her place as Lady Sansa, a noble daughter of house Stark. And now a princess.

The young women spent the rest of their time together, chatting and laughing. Elinor began to know the Stark family through Sansa and she was happy to finally be learning more about her new family.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - It has been so long since I posted! Sorry, I have no other excuse except laziness. I hope this chapter isn't too different from the others since I haven't written anything for so long, I'm a bit rusty. No obviously my story isn't strictly canon [I've changed things around a bit] and doesn't concern itself much with battle plans and troop movements. This is purely because I'm no good at that sort of stuff and it bores me if included in too much detail. I like to focus on the main people and their relationships and all that stuff. **

**Also, I'm beginning a SanSan story so hopefully I'll post that soon. It might explain why there is a large chunk of Sansa and Sandor in this chapter. oops.**

**Hope you enjoy and I hope there aren't too many story discrepancies here.**

It was late when Robb finally walked into their tent. Elinor was awake, keeping herself occupied with a book of poems. She had wanted to see her husband before going to sleep and perhaps speak to him about the happenings of the day. When he saw his wife, her hair glinting in the soft candlelight and lips pursed in concentration, his face broke into a smile. No matter how hard his day had been he knew that just looking at her would help clear away the anxiety and sorrow he felt.

He was anxious about the war. Whenever he made a decision there was always a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, asking him if he had done the right thing. So far, he had made the right choices. He just had to hope he could continue to do so and not lose. It seemed he still had to learn how to make the right choices in regards to his loved ones. The smile slipped from his face as he thought of his sister. The scene had been playing over and over in his mind all evening. He knew he had done wrong and now he had to make amends but like everything else he wasn't quite sure about how to do it.

Elinor looked up in time to see the expression change on Robb's face. She put the book down, got out of the bed and drew him into her arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

"I spent some time with Sansa today. She's such a lovely girl. She can finally begin to heal now, away from that awful place."

She lifted Robb's head up in her small hands and kissed him lightly on the mouth before pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. She knelt before him to help untie his boots. It had become a sort of routine for her to help undress him at night if he came back to the tent while she was awake. Once he was completely nude, Elinor lifted her night dress off and they climbed under the furs, her head resting against his shoulder.

"It will be alright Robb. Sansa understands that you are under pressure. Maybe it was foolish of her to bring Sandor into the camp without alerting anyone to his presence first but she truly believes he is loyal to her. And so do I. He may be a brutish man but his eyes betray him where she is concerned."

A chuckle that was almost a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Ha! From what I've heard about the Hound and seen I always thought he was not quite human, lacking any emotion whatsoever. If a man like that can have his head turned by a beautiful woman then none of us are safe!"

Elinor giggled as he flipped her over, trapping her beneath his body. He covered her face in kisses making her giggles turn to outright laughter. The sound could be heard by the men nearby and some of them smiled sadly, wishing for their own homes and wives.

Robb strode through the camp quickly. He only had a small amount of time to speak with Sansa before other tasks arose for the day. He stopped in front of his mother's tent.

"Mother, Sansa. It's Robb. Can I come in?"

A rustling sound and the low murmur of a voice followed his words before he was answered with a 'yes'.

He ducked inside and glanced at his mother before walking to kneel in front of Sansa. She held her hands in her lap, clasped lightly together and her eyes burned into him, refusing to look away. It was in that moment that he realised just how much his sister had changed. The Sansa of old would have been demurely looking at the floor, trying to avoid any confrontation. This woman before him was almost burning him with the intensity of her gaze.

Robb took her hands in his and took a deep breath as he held her gaze.

"I am sorry Sansa. I had no right to speak to you like I did. I hope we can put it behind us and move forward. I have a war council in a couple of moments but I would very much like to join you and mother and Ellie for dinner. If you would like of course."

Sansa's face retained the stern expression for some moments and Robb began to think she had lost her capacity to forgive. He turned his eyes to the ground, not able to look at her any longer. A small pale hand reached out to lay against his cheek and he looked up into the Tully blue eyes of his sister. While her face retained some of its hardness her mouth and eyes had softened slightly at his apology.

"I would like that very much Robb. I won't pretend that what you said didn't hurt me and that we can simply forget the argument. We have been apart too long for that to happen with ease. I am willing to work to rebuild our relationship but you must accept that Sandor is my protector and will remain with me. It would make me happier than any apology ever could if you can accept that."

Robb nodded, not trusting himself to speak in a positive way about the Lannister dog just yet. He brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles before standing.

"Well then. I have to go but I feel as if one of the weights has been lifted from my shoulders. Thank you sister."

He caught a glimpse of the smiles on the women's faces before he left for the war council.

He had barely taken his seat at the table before the lords began clamouring for his attention. He held up a hand to silence them and took a sip of the wine set before him.

"Please my lords, one at a time. Has there been any recent news? Any ravens?"

His squire, Olyvar stepped forward.

"Yes your grace. A raven came from Riverrun. Lord Edmure asks that you return along with Lady Stark. Lord Hoster Tully is on his deathbed and wishes to see his daughter before he dies."

Robb leant back in his chair. His thoughts turned to his mother. He wasn't sure how she would take the news. He knew she hadn't been as close to her family over the years as she had wanted to be. Ever since her marriage she had been at Winterfell and had rarely had the chance to travel to Riverrun. The demands of running the keep and having a large family took up most of her time.

"We will set out for Riverrun tomorrow at dawn. I'm sure the news of our movement will spread to the Lannisters. We will need to remain alert. The reason we are going to Riverrun won't be enough to keep someone from attacking. We will also be closer to King's Landing. Maybe once we meet with my uncle we will be able to decide the best course of action from there."

The lords muttered to one another before the Greatjon stood to speak.

"I have had some news of my own your grace. It seems that Theon was not successful in acquiring his father's support. The Kraken wanted to invade the North instead of lending his ships and men to you. He wants to be a king again. If you ask me he's a foolish man. The Iron Islanders have always tried to bite off more than they could chew. Theon is on his way back to us as I speak."

The bad news made Robb's spirits fall slightly. He had been hopeful that Balon would agree to join his army. It seemed that he wasn't the only foolish man. _Now what?_ he thought. _Who else will join me and help end this war swiftly?_

The Greatjon was still standing. Robb motioned for him to continue talking.

"I have another piece of news though it might be part rumour. The Targaryen woman has settled on Dragonstone. I haven't heard what happened to Stannis but they are saying he was burnt by her dragons along with the rest of his household, barring his daughter. Her host has settled on the island, preparing to invade King's Landing to reclaim her throne."

He sat down, waiting for his king's reaction. Robb breathed deeply, thinking over what had just been said. An inkling of an idea began to form in his mind but before he voiced it he wanted to see if any of his lords would suggest it themselves. He stood and leaned on the table, looking over the map and pieces that represented the houses of Westeros who were still part of the war.

"Well. It seems we have another player in the war. One who is powerful and who will probably win in the end. If she does have dragons at her command then it makes things difficult for us. Anyone who has seen Harrenhal cannot forget the might of those creatures."

He paused, still observing the tabletop in front of him. The booming voice of Lord Karstark made Robb lift his head.

"We could send an emissary your grace. You're right. We cannot defeat someone who has the power of dragons behind her, even if she is a woman. Her host is endless and holds some of the most feared fighters in the realm. If we can ally ourselves with her then perhaps we can bring an end to this damned war and go home."

Robb was surprised. Rickard Karstark was the last person he had expected to speak up. Usually he acted rashly and without reason at times. He was about to respond when a silky voice interrupted.

"Are you scared, Lord Karstark?" Roose Bolton sneered, "It seems you want to run home with your tail between your legs because of a woman who is said to have dragons. Has anyone seen these dragons? You want to join forces with some pathetic girl rather than win the war by ourselves? I would rather be flayed by my own bastard than bow down to some wench that I haven't even met. Most likely the 'news' of her host is full of half truths and the dragons are the fantasy of some wine fuddled mind."

Lord Karstark's face was dark red in his fury at being spoken to so condescendingly. Robb knew he had to interrupt before something was said that couldn't be taken back.

"Please, my lords. There is no sense in insulting each other. We are all free to speak here but do keep it civil, Lord Bolton."

Lord Bolton smirked and inclined his head slightly, acknowledging that he had over stepped the line. Robb knew it wouldn't make it better but it would have to do for now.

"As to Lord Karstark's suggestion, I believe he has a point. We can send an emissary while at Riverrun. We will draft up a proposal about the separation from the South. I think it would be wise to put it forward as a sort of co-ruling."

The lords murmured their agreement and without looking Robb could see smiles on some faces. No doubt they were thinking of returning to their homes and families. His own thoughts turned to Winterfell and his brothers. It would be good to be home again and preparing for the winter ahead. He only hoped it wasn't too late to make plans. He was sure the winter would be long and dark, bringing with it unknown dangers. He wasn't deaf. He had heard the rumours about more than wildlings in the North. Why else would they be so desperate to get south of the wall? Someone called his name, or rather his title, bringing the young king back to the matters at hand.

Catelyn could feel the tears gather behind her eyes as Robb broke the news about her father. She managed to keep her face blank but all she really wanted to do was excuse herself and return to her tent to be alone. That wasn't an option. She could see how stressed her son was and it was her job to help lighten the load for him, help him along to making the right choices. It was a task she now shared with his wife but she didn't mind. Elinor had made it clear that she respected her good mother and didn't want to push herself into their lives too quickly. The girl seemed to be blossoming before their eyes as she settled into the family and became accustomed to her husband. Catelyn held high hopes that an announcement would be made soon in regards to a babe on the way. The thought helped buoy her spirits as she imagined holding her grandchild. Thinking of grandchildren turned her mind to Sansa. She tried not to frown as she thought of the man her daughter had brought with her. She hoped there wasn't anything between the two of them. Even though Robb had agreed to try and accept Sandor, she knew there was no way he would condone a marriage between the two. The different thoughts and emotions swirled through her mind, making her oblivious to her surroundings.

"Mother? Elinor asked if you would like something to drink or some food."

Robb noted the distant look on her face.

"Or perhaps you would like to retire early? We will be leaving as soon after dawn as we can."

Catelyn nodded and rose to kiss her children good night. Elinor managed to keep her start of surprise hidden when her good mother bestowed a kiss upon her brow. A warmth filled her as she realised she was truly part of the family now. Perhaps she would be able to call her Catelyn now instead of Lady Stark. The older woman had requested that she do so before they left The Twins but Elinor had found it impossible to think of the woman as anything other than the formal title that everyone else used. Initially she had found the woman to be overly controlled and serious, like a true northerner but now she knew the real woman behind the shield. A cup of wine was set down in front of her.

"You seem just as preoccupied as mother. Are you feeling well Ellie?"

She turned to look at Sansa and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine. Just day dreaming I suppose."

She lifted the cup to her lips but as soon as the sour scent filled her nostrils she grimaced and set it back down on the table. Sansa noticed and gave her a questioning glance. Elinor shook her head.

"The wine seems to be a bit heavy for me tonight. I'll have some water instead."

She ignored the suspicious expression of her good sister and went to pour herself some water. The last thing she wanted was for a rumour to spread that she might be expecting a child. She was sure her aversion to the wine was only because she was not accustomed to drinking it very often. She had always preferred water over anything else or rose syrup in milk if she drank anything special. And she couldn't even think about carrying a child at the moment when she knew she had other things to accomplish. Like helping her husband win the war. An idea had taken root in her mind and no matter how silly it sounded she was going to talk to Robb about it soon. Perhaps at Riverrun once they were settled for a time. She could see him rejecting it outright but it couldn't hurt to try.

Rain accompanied them on the way to Riverrun, barely letting up the whole time. The road turned to a muddy wreck making it difficult for the horses to make good time but the foot soldiers were the ones who got the worst of it. By the end of each day they were muddy and tired. Elinor was thankful she had a horse to ride but with constantly being wet and weary, she felt as miserable as the soldiers.

When the buildings of Riverrun finally came into view she almost let out a whoop of joy, settling instead for a grin from ear to ear. Her horse picked its head up and walked faster, knowing it was near a warm stable and good food. The thought of sinking down into a bath full of hot water made her skin tingle in anticipation. She glanced at Sansa and could see the same thoughts running through her head. It was when she looked at Catelyn that she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for her frivolous thoughts. Her good mother's face was drawn and pale. Her eyes were fixed on her childhood home, almost as if she was willing her father to ride out to meet them. Elinor didn't know how sick Lord Tully was but from what Robb had implied it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he had already passed away. She hoped for Catelyn's sake that she would get to say one last goodbye.

As they dismounted in the courtyard, Elinor saw Edmure step out to greet his sister by clasping her hands tightly. Catelyn looked searchingly at his face and he nodded. He slipped his arm around his sister's shoulders and guided her inside her childhood home, presumably to take her to their father's bedside. Elinor felt a hand on her thigh and glanced down to see her husband waiting to lift her down from her horse. She gave him a small smile and followed him as they were led to where their chambers would be. She looked over her shoulder, scanning the crowd quickly for Sansa and found she had been taken under the wing of another maid, before Robb pulled her hand gently, urging her to follow him inside. With everyone taken care of she felt she could relax a bit. The constant travel had gotten on her nerves a bit and she realised it was because she was the type of person who liked to put down roots and stay in one spot longer than half a day. She almost snorted out loud at the thought. She would just have to get used to it. Marrying a king in the middle of a war wasn't quite the smartest thing to do if she wanted to stay in one place. Her nerves would just have to get over it. She looked to the side at her husband and a smile curved her mouth. Perhaps she would just have to find other ways to calm herself.

As soon as she saw the large bath in the middle of the room, filled with steaming water, it took all of her resolve not to strip down right in front of the servants bringing their things in and sink down under the cleansing liquid. Instead she stood by the bed rummaging through a bag to try and find a gown for later in the evening though she doubted she would be required to attend anything tonight.

Something plain and dark in colour would do. After a bit of searching she managed to find a dark blue dress and laid it out, hoping the wrinkles would even out a bit. She stood back and tapped her finger on her mouth, wondering if she should call for a maid to press it for her when she felt warm strong arms wrap around her from behind. Elinor sighed and leant back, revelling in the way his strength supported her.

"Everyone is gone," he murmured in her ear, "I thought as soon as they left you would jump into the bath, clothes and shoes still on in your haste but here you are, lost in thought over a dress. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands then."

Elinor could feel his hands run over her shoulders before proceeding to undo the back of her gown. Cold air rushed to her exposed skin, making her shiver. Robb noticed and quickened his actions but still paused long enough to press kisses to her neck and shoulders. Once all of her clothing was on the ground, he picked her up and strode over to the water, lowering her in gently. Elinor gasped at the heat that surrounded her so suddenly, especially after the biting cold air of the chamber. It took a moment for her skin to adjust but after she was comfortable she sighed and slid down further to submerge herself completely. When she came back to the surface she found Robb standing beside the tub, still clothed with a slight frown on his face. Before she could ask what the matter was he crouched down beside her and reached out to run his hand through the water before resting it on her shoulder.

"I wish I could join you but I must go to my mother. It will be hard for her, when grandfather passes on. Grandmother has been gone for a long time but this death will hit her hard, so soon after losing father."

The sadness almost overwhelmed him and Elinor wanted to do nothing but hold him to her and comfort him as best she could. He took a moment to compose his features before going on.

"Having Sansa here will help. There is only so much I can do but having her daughter by her side will be what aids her in keeping her strength up, at least in front of everyone. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then left the chamber. Silence settled around Elinor and she sighed. While it was nice to have some quiet time to herself after being stuck in the middle of a noisy war camp, she had envisioned her quiet time to include her husband as well. She knew he would try to be back as soon as was politely possible but at the same time she knew that he would be compelled to stay as long as his family needed him to. It was still strange for her to take into account what a family expected of you. She was used to only thinking for herself and maybe a couple of her younger sisters if they needed her. If there was a motto the Frey family should have it would be something like _I am all that matters_, something that reflected just how selfish and opportunistic they really were.

Elinor stayed in the water until it it cooled enough to make her seek the warmth of the fireplace. She wrapped her fur robe around her and settled in one of the large arm chairs in front of the flames. Heat washed over her, making her whole body feel heavy and ready for sleep. She had hoped she would be able to stay awake for when Robb came back but within moments her eyes were closed.

The rain falling outside reflected the sombre mood in Hoster Tully's bed chamber. The only light in the room came from the fire and murky shadows were all around. Catelyn sat by the bed, holding her father's hand, her face blank of emotion. A tear escaped every now and then but that was the only clue as to how she was feeling. Edmure leant against the window frame, half turned from the glass toward the bed as if he couldn't quite turn his back on them. Sansa stood by her mother, a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She knew the older woman wouldn't accept anything else just yet. She glanced back as the door opened to admit Robb and offered him a small smile. He nodded to her and then went over to Edmure. The men began conversing in low voices, perhaps about arrangements for the funeral in the morning. Even though Hoster still drew breath it was thought he would not last through the night.

Robb moved to his mother and clasped her shoulder, offering his support before moving to his sisters side. He felt awkward and out of place. He knew this was his grandfather and he was dying but he just didn't feel anything. He hadn't had much contact with the patriarch during his childhood and the past couple of years he had been sick so couldn't travel anywhere, let alone undertake the journey to Winterfell. The most Robb could do was support his mother and try not to show his lack of feeling.

The little family stayed like that for some time until suddenly Catelyn let out a strangled cry and Edmure rushed to the bedside. Robb moved a little closer and could see the old man had finally passed on. Sansa pulled their mother into an embrace, partly to comfort her and partly to support her bodily. Edmure stood with his head bowed for a moment then straightened his shoulders. His face was pale but he managed to keep himself in check. He strode to the door and left, presumably to ask the servants to commence readying the body for the morning. Robb took one more look at his grandfather before turning to the women.

"Sansa, I think it would be a good idea to take mother to her rooms. She will need some sleep in order to be prepared for tomorrow. Maybe something to help her sleep would be prudent."

She nodded her head and began leading Catelyn away. The older woman had stopped making noise but the tears were running down her face in earnest now. Her rooms were not so far from her father's but it still took longer than usual to get there. Once inside Sansa made sure her mother was comfortable by the fire and poured her some wine. Catelyn accepted the drink and downed it in a few swallows. She held the cup out for more and swallowed that also. Once Sansa could see her eyelids begin to droop she managed to get her out of her gown and put her to bed in her shift. She stood beside the bed, watching as the older woman's chest rose and fell slowly then left. Once Sansa was out in the cold hall she could feel her strength leave her. She sagged against the wall, wondering if her legs would be able to carry her all the way back to her chamber.

Heat enveloped her as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. Next thing she knew she was being carried to her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't have to guess who was carrying her. Sandor was always nearby, ready to assist her in any way. And she knew his scent by heart. Her mind drifted back to when she had spent the first night out in the wilderness with him. They had slept close, for heat during the night but she hadn't liked it. Her lady like sensibilities had been offended by the action and his male smell had made her crinkle her nose up. Sweat, horse and something undeniably male. It had overpowered her senses but not in a nice way.

Now it was so very different.

Sandow deposited her outside the door to her chamber and suddenly Sansa was reluctant to be alone.

"Come have a drink with me. I'd rather not be by myself right now and knowing you're on the other side of the door isn't enough for the moment."

Sandor began to protest but Sansa flashed him one of her stubborn looks over her shoulder. He knew that if he refused she would just haul the chairs out into the hallway and have a drink with him that way. He had learned over their time together that she wasn't a redhead for nothing. After a cursory glance up and down the corridor he followed her in.

They settled themselves in the chairs next to the fire, him taking the one that was furthest away. Wine was poured and they sat in a companionable silence for several glasses until Sandor heard soft snores coming from Sansa's direction. He chuckled and drained his glass before picking her up as carefully as possible. He considered trying to get the gown off of her but decided against it. Firstly, the little buttons were beyond him. Secondly, he knew that he wouldn't be acting in a completely innocent manner. He would by no means molest her while she slept but he was more than eager to see more of his little bird. While they had travelled he had caught glimpses here and there but undressing her while she was unaware seemed wrong. And if her brother found out he'd be dead before he knew it. A wry smile twisted his mouth as he settled the blankets over her prone form. He'd heard they had had words about him. Sansa was staying strong in her decision and Robb seemed to be quiet on the subject for now. Sandor grabbed the rest of the wine and exited the chamber to stand guard. For now he was content to guard his lady from outside the bed chamber but a small voice echoed in the back of his head, _you will want more before long but will she be able to give it?_

Robb slipped back into the bedchamber, trying to make as little noise as possible. As he had thought, he found his wife sleeping in an armchair by the fire. He was pleased to find her wearing the robe his mother had given her. It was a small thing but it was nice to know she didn't just feel obligated to use it. He stooped down to gather her in his arms and he stopped to savour the feel of her as she snuggled into him without waking. Robb smiled and took her over to the bed, gently laying her down. He managed to get the robe off of her and was surprised to find her as naked as a babe underneath. His body stirred at the sight before him but he reigned the feeling in. He knew how exhausted she was from the travelling from place to place and waking her up just to sate his desire seemed almost cruel. He settled with undressing and slipping into the bed before gathering her against him, skin to skin. Sleep would have to come first but after that he could make no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****So it's been a while right? No excuse, just me being super lazy. But I plan to remedy that and make the effort to post more regularly and actually finish this story one day. There's nothing I hate more than a story that I follow/favourite ends up unfinished, especially if it's one I particularly enjoy. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to post something for now at least. On we go. =D**

Elinor woke to the pleasurable feeling of her husband's hands running along her back. The rough parts of his skin scraped lightly along her flesh, making her shiver slightly as she arched into Robb's touch. One of his hands continued stroking her back as the other moved to cup one of her breasts. He savoured the silky feel of her and gently kneaded, eliciting soft moans from his wife's lips. His body hardened further at the sound and suddenly he couldn't wait.

He moved swiftly to turn her onto her back and brought her legs up around his waist as he thrust into her. Elinor cried out and bit his shoulder as his movements got faster and harder, shaking her to the core. She ignored the small amount of pain from not being completely ready and focused on the tingling sensation that began to build inside her. With each thrust the feeling got stronger and she raked her nails down his back. As she felt Robb get close to his peak she felt the tingling culminate in a wave of pleasure that caused her entire body to throb with heat. Robb groaned as he felt her come and that was all it took for him to spill his seed inside her. He took a moment to catch his breath, careful to keep most of his weight off of her.

Elinor ran her hands up and down his back, loving the way his skin felt beneath her fingers. It occurred to her to think it was odd that she had grown accustomed to touching him so quickly but she brushed the thought aside. Another replaced it.

"Robb."

"Hmmm?"

His voice was slightly muffled as he kissed her neck and chest. Elinor could feel desire begin to build again but she kept her mind on what she wanted to say.

"I wanted to ask you about something. Something serious."

He sighed and propped himself up on his arm. His fingers still trailed along her collarbone as if he couldn't quite stop himself from touching her.

"Well, I had an idea the other day and I think it's worth considering…..that is…...I…"

Elinor began to twist her finger in bedsheet as words evaded her. How was she going to make it sound like a plausible plan? He'd be sure to laugh at her but she gathered her thoughts and went on.

"I know you need more soldiers for your army if you want to be able to end the war quickly. Winter is coming you know." Robb chuckled. Her next words made his mirth disappear quickly.

"I think you should send me as emissary to Daenerys."

Silence met her words and she rushed on.

"I know it's an unorthodox move but I think she would be more open to listening to a woman who was on an even footing to her rather than some puffed up old man who would no doubt manage to insult her within minutes of meeting. I've heard how the lord's talk about her. There is no way they will be able to mask their disdain of her. She'll see through them in a heartbeat and we will most likely be worse off than before."

Robb shifted away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on the mattress as if he was about to stand. After a moment he sighed.

"Ellie…"

Elinor rose to her knees and moved to place her arms around him from behind.

"Please Robb. Don't disregard the idea just because it's 'just not done'. You haven't been winning this war by only following the rules. And can you really think of someone else to send besides me or perhaps your mother? Bolton, Karstark or Umber. They're all as unsuitable as the next. Just think about it, please."

Robb's head moved in a nod and Elinor smiled. At least he hadn't yelled at her. Or laughed. His hands grasped hers briefly before he stood from the bed.

"We'd best get dressed for the funeral. It's not far past dawn and they'll be wanting to have it done before breakfast."

He began to dress and was halfway through lacing his tunic when he turned to her.

"If I consider this idea you must agree to every condition we set before you. I will not risk your safety in any way. There will be rules and you must agree to follow them, otherwise you will be staying right here. Understand?"

Elinor paused as she stepped into a gown and nodded as she held his gaze.

"I promise. I'm just glad you're considering it instead of dismissing it as the silly whim of a woman."

He dropped his laces and strode over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't say that. I grew up watching my parents marriage and as I got older I realised just how special their union was. I think…..I _hope_ that we can find a similar happiness."

Elinor smiled and nodded, words escaping her for the moment. Robb leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before going back to dressing himself. They got ready in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

A thick mist hovered over the river as the last adjustments were made to the small boat that held Lord Tully. The family stood close together and the household stood a respectable distance away to give them a small amount of privacy. Robb glanced at his mother and saw she was standing ramrod straight. Her eyes were slightly red but other than that she appeared to be coping okay. He was worried that she would try and keep all of the emotions in and then collapse at some point. He would have to make sure to keep an eye on her and suggest to Sansa that she do the same.

The time came for the boat to be launched into the flow of the water and then Edmure would fire a lit arrow so that flames would consume the body in a clean entry into the afterlife. Sansa had her doubts about any such afterlife but she kept that view to herself. If it comforted her mother that she might one day see her father and husband again then that was a good enough reason to stay quiet on certain subjects.

They watched as all of the arrows Edmure fired missed the target until his uncle took the bow from him and completed the task. Brynden growled something that no one could quite catch and stalked off in the direction of the castle. The servants followed, leaving the Starks and Edmure alone by the river. Robb stepped over to Catelyn and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come mother. You should eat something."

He steered her toward the castle with Sansa on her other side. Elinor trailed slightly behind them, not wanting to intrude on their grief. She ended up walking next to Sandor; she found his bulky presence comforting. Before they went in to the Great Hall for breakfast she paused and turned to him.

"Thankyou for looking after Sansa with such care. She was lucky to have you while she was King's Landing. I'm sure much worse would have befallen her without you there to temper things."

She smiled and proceeded ahead of a stunned Sandor. Apart from Sansa he had never received genuine thanks before. He shook his head and walked on. He was getting soft if a simple thankyou could stun him. Sandor took up his station behind Sansa and tried to blot out any thought but her safety.

The next day, Elinor was sewing with Sansa and Catelyn when Olyvar came to take her to the council meeting. She followed her brother to the chamber and tried to keep herself calm. There was no way any of the lords would listen to her if she sounded like an hysterical woman. She knew they already had opinions of her even though she hadn't spent any real time with them personally. The gossip about her family was damaging enough.

She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt before entering the room. All of the lords were present but she kept her eyes fixed on Robb. The men stood; the sound of scraping chairs made her wince slightly. There was no vacant chair for her so she decided to stand at the opposite end of the table to her husband. Elinor felt that if he stood beside him they would think she was trying to manipulate the king by her nearness. If she stood a distance away from him they would see she was strong enough to stand alone. Or so she hoped.

Once she was in place she saw Robb nod just enough to let her know she had chosen right. She folded her hands in front of her and waited. It didn't seem right that she should be the first to speak. Even as their queen she knew she had limited power, especially if she wanted them to agree to her idea. It was Lord Karstark that spoke first, his expression telling her he supported her.

"Your Grace. We understand that you have a solution to who we should send as emissary to the Targaryen woman. You would volunteer yourself?"

Elinor nodded, willing herself to keep calm.

"Yes Lord Karstark, I would."

A murmur around the table made it clear that not all of the lords were aware of what she had proposed. That surprised Elinor; she had thought Robb would discuss it with all of them before bringing her in. In fact, she thought they would all decide without her and then Robb would tell her the outcome in private.

Once the muttering had cleared she continued.

"With respect my lords, I believe that sending someone like me to treat with Daenerys is in the best interest of this council. Not only does the king need you here with him; who would he choose? Any man not sent would feel slighted and I'm quite sure whoever was sent would not achieve what is needed."

Elinor's words had gotten the attention of the lords but some looked rather affronted by what she had said. She could almost hear the thoughts in their head.

"Please my lords. If you have heard what is said about her you would know that she does not operate within the same customs as we do. She would have already decided to refuse before any of you set foot on Dragonstone. By sending me, a woman, you would intrigue her at the least and she might stop to listen to what I have to say. And then we can end this blasted war and go home."

The men sat stony faced and looked at her. And she looked each one in the eye. It seemed to go on forever until Lord Karstark stood. Another moment passed and he cleared his throat loudly. Slowly, very slowly, the lords began to rise from their seats in support. All except one.

Roose Bolton remained seated, his arms crossed and his expression bored. He eventually stood and turned to address Robb.

"I begrudgingly stand your Grace. I do not support this folly. It will not succeed."

He left the chamber, leaving the door open behind him. Elinor was not insulted. It was the reaction she had expected. The thing that bugged her was that he hadn't even bothered to slam the door behind him. He obviously didn't think she was worth the trouble of even that.

She looked to Robb and focused on him instead. Then it hit her; the lords had accepted her idea and she would be leaving. Leaving everything and everyone that had become familiar to her. The thought made her face blanch but she managed to remain standing even though all she wanted to do was to crumple to the floor and say she had changed her mind.

She really did think she would faint.

"If you would excuse me I think I will leave you all to the rest of your council."

She made it to the bed chamber and the chamber pot in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Elinor lay on the bed in a sweaty heap and tried to catch her breath.

Robb found her that way some time later. He sat down beside her and rubbed small circles on her back.

"You did well Ellie. It helped to have the backing of Lord Karstark but you proved you were steady and calm. Even in the face of lord Bolton's outburst."

Elinor chuckled and turned to lay her head on his lap.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?"

It was Robb's turn to laugh.

"I don't think he likes anyone. Even his own kin."

He stroked her hair as he said,"Don't worry about him. Something seems amiss with his attitude these days. He seems….I don't know. Something just feels off. He's never been quite so disrespectful as he has been for the past month or two. It's probably nothing; just the whole situation getting to him I suppose."

Elinor didn't want to press the subject but she thought there was more to it than Robb supposed. She hoped he wasn't being foolhardy by ignoring the signs of discontent.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alas, a short chapter but I really wanted to end it with those words you'll see at the bottom. =) I'll post very soon with a longer chapter.

It seemed to Elinor that time sped up as soon as it was decided that she should be the emissary to the dragon queen. Preparations were made and after little more than a week she found herself seated at dinner in the hall on the eve of her departure.

It had been decided that a small guard would accompany her but Elinor herself would be disguised as a young serving man. Their group would appear to be a guard for a merchant who was travelling to the coast to board one of his trading vessels to sail further on south. The destination would be intentionally vague, with implications of the need for secrecy. The hope was that no one would ask too many questions and that everyone was already on their guard during these tough times. If someone did attempt to pry too deeply into the story then the priority was to get Elinor to the vessel as soon as possible and get her sailing on her way to Dragonstone.

A crow had been sent with a letter, informing Daenerys of Robb's intentions but very little real detail had been included. If it happened to be shot down or for another reason didn't reach it's intended target, then the information within wouldn't put Elinor and her guard in jeopardy. Or that was the idea anyway.

If there was one thing Robb had learned over the past months, it was that placing trust in his fellow man's integrity was rather foolhardy and naive. He had only to think of what happened to his father to remind himself that most men were in the game only for their own personal gains and comfort. He had been raised to believe acting honourably and morally was of the utmost importance but since he had become a leader in the war he had realised that life was not as black and white as he had been led to believe.

With these heavy thoughts on his mind, Robb reached under the table to clasp Elinor's hand. Her skin was ice cold but her grip was strong as she threaded her fingers through his.

The urge to rest her head on his shoulder was strong but Elinor remained upright in her chair. She had to appear to be strong and unwavering, tonight of all nights. Every lord's eye was on her. She could feel the weight of their collective gaze; Lord Bolton's eyes added icy disapproval to that weight and it threatened to suffocate her.

In order to cope with the pressure and retain her calm if somewhat detached facade, Elinor filled her mind with making sure she was ready for the journey ahead by mentally going through the lists she had prepared to make sure nothing was forgotten.

If she focused on the details instead of the emotions and feelings she found she could remain composed, at least until behind closed doors. It was a technique she developed as a child to deal with unpleasant situations, usually brought about by her father. If she didn't think about how she was feeling she found she could make it to a private place before her control crumbled.

Finally, Robb stood and offered a hand to help her to her feet. The noise level in the hall dropped slightly as they left the table. Elinor thought everyone expected Robb to address the crowd; maybe with words of encouragement or a solemn speech since it was the eve of a very important journey. But all he did was look around the room once, tuck her hand into the crook of his arm and turn to leave for their bed chamber.

They walked slowly, savouring the closeness of one another. Dacey Mormont trailed behind as their only guard. Robb hadn't explicitly asked her to follow them; it was her own choice. Even though they were safe in Riverrun, Dacey was alert, watching the shadows in the corridors. You never knew when someone might try to infiltrate the castle. It had been done before and she knew King Robb had many enemies who had the ability to offer a high price for his head. Or perhaps the assassin was already placed within the safety of the castle and was just biding their time.

So, Dacey remained watchful, until the couple entered their chamber and shut the door.

Elinor sat on the end of the bed, watching her husband as he began to undress. The light from the fire accentuated the red tints in his hair, which was getting rather long.

_He'll need a haircut soon_, she thought with a pang, realising it wouldn't be her wielding the scissors.

The bottom dropped out of her stomach as she realised she would be leaving before dawn, to go on a potentially dangerous mission and meet with a _very_ unpredictable ruler. She would be gone for at least a month, maybe more depending on what the outcome was.

If Daenerys accepted the alliance and wanted to make a move right away then Robb might want her to stay on Dragonstone as a safety precaution. To not see her husband before he went into what might be the final battle made her heart stop for a moment.

_Don't think of that. Don't ruin the last night you have with him by drowning in sad thoughts._

She was glad he had his back to her; it gave her time to shake off the melancholy that wanted to envelop her. She stood and walked over to Robb to put her arms around him and lay her head against his now bare back. He hummed in appreciation at her touch. They stood in silence until Elinor spoke.

"I'm going to miss this. The feel of your skin beneath mine. Sometimes it's all I can think about and the need to just touch you fills me so completely it's a wonder I can wait till we're alone to do so."

She paused, feeling a bit vulnerable by revealing so much. Robb seemed to be waiting for her to say more so she continued.

"But it's more than just that. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that I'm going to leave half of myself behind tomorrow when I ride away from you."

Tears threatened to spill despite the resolution she had made to be strong. She almost managed to get them under control when Robb turned in her arms to hold her tightly to his chest and that was all it took for her shaky composure to crumble. He held her to his body with one arm while his other hand stroked her hair until he was sure she had finished crying.

"I know what you mean. Every day I try to keep you from my thoughts but there are times when I'm alone and all I see is you. Battle plans and strategy evaporate from my mind and all I can see before me is the woman I love; her shy smile; the noises she makes when I kiss her; the shine of the firelight on her hair"

It took a few moments for her to process his words. When they sunk in she pushed back from him so she could look him in the face.

"Did you just say….that you _love _me?"

She could hardly believe it.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I believe I did."

Elinor was speechless. For the moment she couldn't say anything so she did the next best thing. She kissed him hard on the mouth, pouring all of her emotions into the action.

Breathless, they rested forehead to forehead.

"I love you too Robb."

She pulled back from him and slowly began to unfasten her gown. She had worn this one on purpose, with the idea of being able to undress herself in front of Robb. They usually undressed in a hurry, all quick passion and haste but tonight she wanted everything to slow down so she could remember every detail to keep her warm in the long cold nights ahead.

Once completely naked she beckoned her husband nearer.

"I have one condition for our last night together. Don't let me sleep."


End file.
